Hey ! Professeur !
by Kimiko06
Summary: DMxHG chapitre 7! Quelques années après la guerre, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Dumbledore lui demandant d'enseigner à Poudlard. Mais quelques surprises l'y attendent...
1. Tout commence ici

_Auteur : Kimiko06_

_E-mail : __kimiko06wanadoo.fr_

_Genre : HGxDM, humour, romance…_

_Disclaimer : les persos sont pas à moi, mais je me permets de les utiliser quand même. Personne ne voit d'inconvénients ?_

_Notes : Aucune idée de comment cette idée est venue se nicher dans ma tête. M'enfin, ça m'est venu quand j'étais au Texas, pendant approximativement 5 mois. C'était plutôt cool d'ailleurs. Ça sera une fic plutôt courte, je vous préviens_

Hey professeur !

Chapitre 1

Tout commence ici…

Le mur était à moitie repeint. Du moins, une part demeurait bleu pâle, et l'autre blanche immaculée. La peinture blanche était encore fraîche. Hermione s'essuya pour la énième fois le front du dos de sa main. Elle était fatiguée. Vraiment fatiguée. Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle repeignait son appartement. Ses longs cheveux, châtains et toujours aussi touffus, attachés en queue de cheval, étaient à moitie défaits, ses joues avaient pris une couleur blanche, merci la peinture, et rouge du à l'effort. Sa salopette arborait aussi la jolie couleur de la neige. Le pot de peinture avait eu le malheur de se renverser à moitié sur elle. Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Bien sûr que prendre sa baguette avait été le premier réflexe dès que la fatigue avait pointé son nez, mais Hermione avait décidé de la laisser de côté, et de repeindre son appartement en tant que moldue. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de prendre les moyens de facilité. Pour se le prouver au moins encore une dernière fois, elle peignait son domicile sans magie, et seule. Son fiancé étant au travail, elle ne pouvait le faire que toute seule. Si elle avait appelé Harry ou Ron, c'était sûr qu'en un mouvement de baguette tout serait fini. Mais elle ne voulait pas de ça.

Après la guerre, et surtout après la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard, Hermione avait voulu devenir auror. Après tout, c'était le rêve de presque tous les sorciers. Mais elle s'était rendue compte, les années passants, que revivre comme avant, en parfaite moldue, lui manquait un peu. Au début, elle n'avait pas trop compris, et Ron et Harry non plus d'ailleurs. Quand elle pensait moldu, c'était plutot sorcière parmi les moldus. Elle utilisait sa baguette assez souvent pour ne pas perdre la main, mais ce n'était pas dans tous les cas. Juste dans l'utilité.

Après donc sa scolarité, et après avoir suivi une année d'apprentissage pour devenir auror, Hermione avait repris une vie "normale", et vivait maintenant à Surrey, dans la banlieue de Londres. Elle y avait rapidement obtenu le métier de bibliothécaire, et en était très contente. Quoi de mieux que pour un rat de bibliothèque que de travailler dans son refuge ? De plus, les clients avaient l'air de l'apprécier, demandant quelquefois des conseils, qu'Hermione s'empressait de donner. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas rêver mieux.

Puis, après toute cette installation, et après quatre années de travail et de célibat, la jeune sorcière avait enfin trouvé l'amour. Il était beau, grand, blond, les yeux chocolats et pétillants de gaieté, la silhouette svelte, et vraiment intelligent. C'était l'homme parfait pour elle. Cela faisait environ quatre ans qu'elle était avec lui, et il l'avait demandée en mariage il y avait de cela à peu près quatre mois. Elle avait estimé qu'a vingt six ans (même si, au moment de la demande, elle en avait vingt-cinq), c'était bien l'âge pour se marier. Par contre, les enfants allaient attendre un peu. Elle n'était pas du tout pressée, comme Harry qui avait eu avec Ginny son premier enfant à l'âge de dix neuf ans. Ginny en avait alors dix huit. Leur fils, Jamie, venait de fêter ses sept ans il y avait quelques jours. Il était un passionné du Quidditch comme son père. Ginny aimait bien ça, mais ça ne dépassait pas la "rente de service" comme à sa quatrième année de scolarité.

Un peu tout le monde avait créé sa propre famille. Ron était avec une sorcière qui sortait de l'école Amsterdam1. Il l'avait rencontrée quand il était parti faire un tour en Allemagne avec Harry.

Bref, toutes les connaissances d'Hermione vivaient entourées par la magie. Quelquefois, ça lui manquait un peu quand elle voyait les dessins animés à la télé avec pour thème la sorcellerie. Dale n'était pas au courant de son don, et elle ne comptait pas le lui révéler de sitôt. Elle avait trouvé ce qui semblait être son âme soeur, et il était hors de question de le perdre si près du bonheur absolu.

Tout à ses travaux, Hermione n'aperçut pas la chouette qui toquait contre la fenêtre de sa chambre depuis bientôt cinq minutes. L'animal dut donner un coup de tête contre le carreau pour enfin attirer l'attention de la future mariée. Cette dernière tourna la tête sans empressement, et quand elle aperçut l'oiseau, se précipita vers la fenêtre. La première fois que Dale avait vu ça, il en était resté pendant une minute - le temps pour Hermione de lire le roman de Ron concernant sa nouvelle vie avec sa petite amie - à fermer et à ouvrir la bouche tel un poisson dans l'eau. Hermione avait alors expliqué que, dans son ancienne école, les élèves avaient l'habitude d'envoyer les lettres par l'intermédiaire des chouettes. "Comme les pigeons voyageurs" avait-elle alors comparé. Dale s'était assez vite habitué aux chouettes, au plus grand plaisir de la sorcière.

L'ancienne Gryffondor ne connaissait que trop bien l'animal envoyé. C'était celui qui, chaque année, envoyait la liste de fournitures. Le problème était qu'elle n'était plus à Poudlard depuis huit ou neuf ans. De plus, on était en novembre, et l'année scolaire avait du commencer en septembre. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe avec empressement et commença sa lecture.

_"Chère Miss Granger,_

_Etant donné vos résultats plus que satisfaisants au dernier examen de l'école de Poudlard, et suite à la démission subite de notre professeur de métamorphose, Aukana Leah, je vous invite à venir remplacer - et donc devenir professeur de métamorphose - notre ancienne enseignante._

_Je vous prierai de donner votre réponse dans les plus brefs délais._

_Le Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore"_

Hermione relut la lettre par trois fois. C'était plutot étrange. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas que cette Aukana Leah avait remplacé le professeur MacGonagall. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que son ancien professeur avait du arrêter l'enseignement, pour cause de sa santé fragile depuis la guerre, mais elle avait pensé que Dumbledore s'en était chargé.

C'est vrai qu'elle adorait enseigner. A Poudlard, pour les ASPICs, Harry et Ron lui avaient suggéré d'ouvrir un club de rattrapage, un peu comme l'AD, mais en toute innocence. Elle avait suivi leur conseil, et s'était avérée très douée pour ça. Elle-même y avait pris énormément plaisir. Mais là, c'était différent. Le directeur lui demandait d'enseigner à une classe entière, avec des élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas - son club ne comportait que des amis. C'était trop subit. Et puis, elle avait sa vie ici, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de tout abandonner d'un coup, du jour au lendemain, pour devenir professeur. Il lui fallait du temps, beaucoup de temps. Mais la lettre indiquait bien que la réponse devait être donnée dans les plus brefs délais. Autrement dit, elle ne devait pas perdre une seconde.

Hermione soupira. Elle refuserait. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à accepter. Seulement, elle se sentait coupable. Dumbledore avait fait tellement pour elle, Poudlard même avait fait tellement pour elle. L'école lui avait donné une nouvelle vie, la capacité de développer son don, de se faire de formidables amis. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi égoïste rien qu'en pensant qu'elle n'allait pas rendre service à son ancien collège ? Et puis, il fallait bien des professeurs dans la vie, sinon la jeunesse ne rimerait a rien.

C'était vraiment une très grande responsabilité aussi de s'occuper de l'éducation des enfants, et elle ne savait pas si elle allait être à la hauteur. Bien sûr qu'elle avait réussi ses examens haut la main, elle avait peut-être même eu les meilleurs résultats de l'école, bien sûr qu'elle aimerait rien qu'essayer d'enseigner, mais Hermione avait peur. La jeune fille se voyait déjà devant les élèves, perdant la voix tellement la peur lui tiraillait le ventre, elle les voyait se lancer des avions en papier, rire à son moindre trébuchement sur l'estrade, jaser d'elle au plus petit haussement de voix, elle les voyait-

BAM !

Hermione se tourna brusquement.

« OUAH ! C'est trop cool papa ! On peut recommencer ? »

Se tenaient devant elle, Harry et son fils. Ils venaient de transplaner dans l'appartement d'Hermione.

« Non Jamie, pas maintenant. »

Puis, se tournant vers Hermione, Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

« Salut Hermione ! »

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents et enlaça amicalement Harry.

« Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Je vais bien. J'avais envie de te voir, et puis Jamie avait envie de transplaner avec moi. Le connaissant, tu devrais savoir que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. »

« Effectivement, répondit Hermione tout en continuant de sourire. Comment vas-tu Jamie ? »

« Je vais bien tatie Hermy. »

Le jeune garçon ressemblait énormément a Harry. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs de jais et en bataille, les mêmes yeux verts, le même nez. Tout ce qu'il possédait de Ginny était ses taches de rousseur, bien qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment nombreuses.

« Tu as passé un bon anniversaire ? »

« Très bon ! Et j'adore le livre sur les loups-garous que tu m'as offert ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit Jamie ? Demanda Harry en riant à moitié. »

Le petit garçon se tourna vers son père.

« Quoi ? J'ai rien fait ! »

« Tu n'as surtout rien dit et rien envoyé. »

« Oh… MERCI TATIE CHERIE QUE J'ADOOOOOOOOORE ! »

A ces paroles, il sauta au cou d'Hermione. Cette dernière eut a peine le temps de se préparer à recevoir une bombe dans les bras que la bombe elle-même explosa. Personne ne savait pourquoi Jamie appelait Hermione "tatie", mais le fait était là.

« Tu comprends quelque chose au moins dans ce livre ? Vu que tu viens à peine d'apprendre à lire… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça tatie ! Je suis comme toi ! Beau et intelligent ! Ah ah ! »

Harry explosa de rire tandis qu'Hermione se demandait vraiment si elle était belle. Avant, elle ne se préoccupait jamais de son apparence. Ce qui comptait c'était les études, et c'était tout. Malfoy lui en avait même fait la remarque. Elle se souvenait très bien du "Par Merlin, Granger ! Tu es passée sous une voiture aujourd'hui ou quoi ?". Elle n'avait pas remarqué de suite que cette phrase avait eu plus de répercussion sur elle qu'elle ne le croyait. Une semaine après, elle avait commencé à faire attention à sa tenue. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été plus loin. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus.

« Alors Hermione, quoi de neuf ? »

La jeune fille lui tendit la lettre.

« Je viens à peine de recevoir ça. »

Harry parcourut le papier des yeux… qui s'agrandirent bien vite.

« OUAH ! Mais c'est absolument génial ! »

« Tu crois ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Tu te rends compte un peu ? Retrouver Poudlard ! C'est un privilège pas donné à tout le monde ! »

« Oui, mais j'ai une vie ici aussi. Je ne peux pas tout quitter d'un coup. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tu as quoi ? Dale, et une bibliothèque. »

Hermione se sentit un peu blessée par les paroles de son ami. Pour elle, son fiancé et sa bibliothèque étaient tout et très importants.

« Ne me dis pas que la magie ne te manque pas ? »

« Bien sûr que oui mais… »

« Alors réponds à Dumbledore sur le champ. »

« Harry je ne peux p… »

« Enfin Hermione ! Je veux pas te forcer la main, mais tu sais très bien que tu es très douée pour enseigner aux autres. Et une expérience pareille n'est vraiment pas donnée à tout le monde. En plus, Dumbledore te le demande. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, tu ne peux pas refuser. Poudlard a changé ta vie, et tu refuses de rendre service au collège ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça Harry c'est que… »

« Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, mais rater ça serait vraiment, vraiment, dommage. »

« Écoute Harry, j'y réfléchirai, mais je ne promets rien. »

« Comme tu veux. Et imagine que Rogue soit encore a Poudlard ! La crise de rigolade ! »

« Nooooon ! Tu crois qu'il y est encore ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je me demande qui est le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Peut-être Dumbledore, suggéra Hermione. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement de la tête.

« Bon, je dois partir. Jamie voulait juste transplaner. Vivement qu'il apprenne a faire ça tout seul. »

« Il a le temps, fit remarquer Hermione. Surtout s'il est aussi doué que toi pour faire ça. »

Harry lui tira maturément la langue avant de disparaître avec son fils.

¤

Hermione traînait avec difficultés ses lourdes valises derrière elle. Il n'y avait plus de porte-bagages et elle s'insultait intérieurement de l'avoir laissé à la femme à l'air sévère qui lui avait pratiquement pris des mains. Franchement, elle était trop bonne. La jeune fille s'avança vers le quai 9 ¾ et traversa le mur. Elle sourit. Ça faisait si longtemps. Devant elle se dressait fièrement la belle locomotive rouge. Hermione espérait que quelqu'un l'attende. Elle ne savait pas qui, mais peu importait, juste quelqu'un pour lui indiquer qu'elle était la bienvenue. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

« On va faire sans, dit tout fort Hermione. »

Elle avait tout quitté d'un coup et personne ne l'attendait ? Elle regretta un peu son geste avant de se gifler mentalement. Mais quelle andouille ! Ils avaient tous cours aujourd'hui !

Et dire qu'elle avait menti à Dale… Elle lui avait raconté qu'elle partait à un stage pendant trois semaines et que c'était une sorte de formation. Ce qui lui donnait un peu moins d'un mois pour réfléchir à un moyen de prétexter son absence. Prétexte qui ne plairait sûrement pas à tout le monde en passant. Pour sa bibliothèque, une amie à elle s'en chargeait. Heureusement qu'Hermione avait souligné que c'était pour une durée indéterminée, sinon son amie se serait posée des questions dues à son absence.

Et maintenant, elle était là, à essayer vainement de faire rentrer ses valises dans un compartiment de la locomotive. Quand elle réussit à tout ranger sur les portes bagages et qu'elle s'assit sur une banquette, la locomotive s'alluma comme par magie.

¤

Elle était arrivée…. Enfin… A la sortie de la locomotive, elle avait du prendre un carrosse. Elle les avait vus… les sombrals… Harry lui en avait déjà parlé, mais elle avait eu du mal à le croire. Mais maintenant qu'elle les voyait, ça lui faisait tout drôle. Qui elle avait vu mourir ? Elle ne savait pas… ou plutôt, elle ne savait plus. Elle en avait vu plein, d'un coup… Ils étaient tous morts en un seul impact… Celui de Voldemort bien évidemment. Il avait fait une entrée surprise, qui pour être surprenante, elle avait bien été. Ça avait été plutot effrayant et assez impressionnant. C'était le match Gryffondors-Serdaigles. Les Mangemorts étaient arrivés par le ciel, en balais. Hermione les avait comparés à cet instant à un raz-de-marée.

Elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle n'aurait pas du être la seule aussi. C'était tellement évident quand on y réfléchissait maintenant. Pourquoi donc les Serpentards n'assistaient pas au match ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi les Serpentards de sixième et septième année n'assistaient pas au match ? Ils auraient du le prévoir ce coup-la. Et depuis longtemps. Voldemort ne s'était pas manifesté pendant un mois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? Qu'il était mort entre temps d'un rhume ? Ils avaient été les plus bêtes… et ils avaient payé… Oh, des morts, il y en avait eu. Des cris aussi. Et des blessés. Et des traumatisés. Des deux côtés. Même si les élèves avaient été bien touchés. Mais heureusement que Dumbledore et les professeurs, assis dans les gradins, avaient vite réagi quand Hagrid avait sonné l'alarme. Il regardait l'évolution de son nouveau spécimen, un oiseau. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que durant sa septième année, la guerre avait explosé. Qui avait gagné ? Personne ne le savait. On ne pouvait pas dire qui avait perdu non plus. Voldemort avait disparu comme un lâche quand il avait vu que Dumbledore s'avançait dangereusement vers lui, et du côté de Poudlard il y avait eu tellement de victimes qu'ils ne se considéraient pas vainqueurs.

Enfin, c'est avec ces sombres pensées qu'Hermione était arrivée à Poudlard. Le château était toujours aussi gigantesque malgré l'absence d'une des tours… détruite dans la bataille. La vie avait repris son cours après ça. Du moins, elle avait fait semblant. Pour Hermione, elle s'était arrêtée pendant trois ans. Trois ans pour se remettre du choc. Elle avait vécu tel un zombi dans le monde des moldus. Harry et Ginny s'étaient consolés en couchant ensemble ce qui avait entraîné la naissance du petit Jamie. Tout le monde avait fait de son mieux pour se remettre de tout ça. La bataille ayant eu lieu pendant l'année scolaire, et les élèves avaient du vite faire leur deuil - en apparence - pour être prêts pour les ASPICs.

Enfin, l'heure n'était pas aux souvenirs - surtout de cette catégorie - mais plutôt à la réflexion. Si l'ancien professeur avait effectivement quitté son poste à la va-vite, la question restait toujours en suspend. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce départ subit ? Une raison quelconque au moins ? Ou juste une pulsion ?

« Et oui Poudlard ! Me revoilà ! Murmura Hermione en s'avançant vers la grande porte d'entrée. »

Le soleil se tenait au milieu du ciel, indiquant par là midi. Il ne faisait pas très chaud, et Hermione portait une longue écharpe autour de son cou. Elle posa ses valises un instant, le temps d'ouvrir la porte. Le château était toujours aussi magnifique. Il y avait des chandeliers, de-ci, de-la, éclairant plutôt faiblement le long couloir qui s'étendait devant la jeune femme. Quelques tableaux ou des personnages se promenaient à leur guise se balançaient contre les murs. Hermione s'avança lentement, quelques souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire… des bons comme des mauvais…

_"Dépêchez-vous !"_

Elle fit un pas.

"_Voilà enfin la sortie !"_

Un autre…

_"Attention !"_

Un de plus…

_"C'est peut-être une blague ?"_

_"Crétin ! T'as déjà vu une blague pareille !"_

Pourquoi ses souvenirs…

_Des pleurs… Des sanglots… Des précipitations… _

… étaient-ils toujours les mêmes ?

_Une vie qui s'échappe… Suivie d'une autre… Précédée d'une autre… De tant…_

Une larme s'échappa… Comme les vies…

_D'autres…_

« Miss Granger… »

La jeune femme sursauta.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! »

« Comment allez-vous Miss Granger ? »

Dumbledore n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi barbu, chevelu, imposant. Et pour Hermione il le serait toujours, même jusqu'à sa mort. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ça soit le plus tard possible, bien qu'il commençait vraiment à se faire vieux.

« Je vais bien professeur. »

« Alors tout va bien ! »

Il sourit. Toujours le même sourire. Comment pouvait-il être égal à lui-même avec tout ce qu'il avait vu et enduré ? Et il avait subi tant comparé aux autres !

« Le repas a commencé. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Le vouvoiement ne perturba pas Hermione. Après tout, Dumbledore avait toujours vouvoyé ses élèves. La jeune fille suivit donc le directeur. Toujours les mêmes décors, toujours la même ambiance… ou peut-être pas… Mais peut-être était-ce simplement illusoire ?

« Je vais vous présenter aux élèves et aux nouveaux professeurs. »

« Nouveaux professeurs ? »

Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Vous allez être surprise Miss Granger… »

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils. Pouvait-elle connaître les professeurs ? Non c'était impossible. Harry travaillait en tant qu'auror, Ron était avec sa petite amie en France, Ginny avec Harry, elle doutait que Luna soit enseignante… Elle avait toujours cru que Neville finirait professeur de botanique, mais son chemin avait toujours été tracé… en quelques sortes… Il travaillait à Sainte Mangouste, en tant que médicomage. Ses parents lui avaient "indiqué" la voie, si l'on pouvait dire.

Le directeur ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle ou régnait une ambiance aussi joyeuse qu'au temps d'Hermione. Il y avait toujours les systèmes des quatre maisons bien évidemment. Mais le regard de la jeune femme se tourna de suite vers la table des professeurs. Elle grimaça en reconnaissant Rogue assis, mangeant tranquillement du bout des lèvres. Elle allait devoir l'endurer lui aussi. Il manquerait plus qu'il la ridiculise devant les élèves. Franchement, pour Hermione, s'il ne le faisait pas elle serait presque déçue. Quand on est habitué a quelque chose, on commence souvent à l'apprécier. Pas qu'elle appréciait de se faire tourner en ridicule, mais au moins, en faisant ça, Rogue lui prouvait le minimum d'attention, même si ce n'était pas dans le sens espèré. Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Elle reconnut Madame Pince, toujours aussi squelettique, parlant avec le professeur Flitwick. Etonnants qu'ils soient toujours la… Ou peut-être pas… Il n'y avait eu que huit ou neuf ans de passés après tout. Trelawney devait toujours ennuyer son monde, ou du moins, ennuyer le jeune professeur assis à côté d'elle. Hermione ne le connaissait pas, mais il avait l'air vraiment ennuyé. La jeune femme émit un petit rire. Si Trelawney ne voyait pas qu'elle exaspérait son interlocuteur, à quoi lui servait son troisième oeil ? Le jeune homme était blond, très blond, ce qui fit penser ironiquement à la jeune femme une certaine fouine. Sa bouche formait une moue dépitée adorable et ses cheveux étaient plutot courts, mais assez longs pour que la frange lui tombe devant les yeux.

Dumbledore s'avança vers la table des professeurs suivi d'Hermione.

A suivre…

1 Petit clin d'œil à Amsterdam qui ne se trouve pas en Allemagne d'ailleurs, m'enfin…


	2. Souvenirs, souvenirs

_Auteur : Kimiko06_

_E-mail : __kimiko06wanadoo.fr_

_Genre : HGxDM, humour, romance…_

_Disclaimer : les persos sont pas à moi, mais je me permets de les utiliser quand même. Personne ne voit d'inconvénients ?_

_Notes : Aucune idée de comment cette idée est venue se nicher dans ma tête. M'enfin, ça m'est venu quand j'étais au Texas, pendant approximativement 5 mois. C'était plutôt cool d'ailleurs. Ça sera une fic plutôt courte, je vous préviens._

**_Kaorulabelle_**_ : Ahah, je suis une future coiffeuse ! Non je blague (heureusement). Pour la rencontre avec Dray, c'est dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !_

**_Lowrana_**_ : Salut ! Et bien merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review ! En espérant que tu aimes ce deuxième chapitre…_

_Deltaplane : Merci merci merci merci !_

**_LaskaMalfoy_**_ : Merci pour tout ! Oui, j'aime bien les chapitres longs. __J_

**_Fleur Potter_**_ : Et bien, merci pour tes compliments et ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

**_Oceana-666_**_ : Merci pour ton compliment et ta review ! Voilà la suite !_

**_Kmy_**_ : Merci vraiment beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review. Si tu en as dit trop ? Mmh… Peut-être… __J_

**_Sarah Black_**_ : Merci pour ta review et ton compliment. Voilà la suite !_

**_Slydawn_**_ : Ah oui, Malfoy ? Tu verras bien ! Merci pour tout !_

**_Arwenanaje_**_ : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite !_

**_Buzame_**_ : Merci ! Tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre !_

**_Lolly-girl_**_ : Merci ! __Voilà la suite !_

**_Mlie_**_ : Merci ! Une belle histoire ? Vraiment ? En tous cas, merci !_

**_Lem Black_**_ : Oui bien sûr qu'il y a une suite ! Plusieurs chapitres même, mais juste quelques uns. Merci pour ta review !_

**_Rose Potter :_**_ J'espère que la suite est arrivée assez vite ! En tous cas, merci pour ta review et tes compliments !_

**_Zeeve lelula_**_ : Merci, voilà la suite ! Bisous à toi !_

**_Dragomalfoy12_**_ : Merci ! Voilà la suite !_

Hey professeur !

Chapitre 2

Souvenir, souvenir

Hermione respira un grand coup. Elle espérait vraiment bien s'entendre avec les autres professeurs. Du moins, les nouveaux, vu que les anciens avaient l'air de bien l'apprécier. Etait-ce grâce à ses bonnes notes d'antan ? Sûrement, oui. Et puis, Hermione pensait qu'elle était une jeune fille plaisante et polie. Elle ne pensait pas avoir changé en grandissant. Il n'y avait peut-être que son physique. Elle n'était pas spécialement jolie, mais elle avait du charme. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Dumbledore rejoignit la table des professeurs, toujours suivi de la jeune femme. Il trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas trop changé physiquement. Elle avait toujours ses cheveux crépus et à peu près de la même longueur qu'avant, elle avait aussi toujours ces grands yeux chocolats. Mais elle avait grandi. D'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Il l'avait toujours trouvée petite pour son âge.

Dumbledore s'arrêta devant la table et se tourna vers les élèves qui se turent, voyant que leur directeur s'apprêtait à parler.

« Mes chers élèves, comme vous le savez tous, le professeur Leah nous ayant quittés, il a fallu un nouveau professeur de métamorphose. Je vous présente donc Miss Granger qui assurera les cours. »

Après ce bref discours, tous les élèves se mirent à parler du nouvel enseignant. Hermione se sentit rougir sachant qu'on jasait d'elle. Elle alla s'asseoir a la table, à côté d'une place vide. D'après la disposition de la chaise, la place venait juste d'être quittée. Hermione commença à se servir, tout en regardant les élèves. Il y en avait qui ressemblait à des connaissances de la jeune femme. Sûrement des frères et des soeurs. Un mouvement à ses côtés lui fit tourner la tête. C'était le jeune professeur blond qu'elle avait aperçu. Il avait du quitter la table pendant un moment. Hermione le détailla du regard. Il possédait un nez très mignon et des yeux magnifiques. Yeux qui lui faisaient penser à ceux de Malfoy. A ses pensées, la jeune femme se demanda ce qu'il était devenu. Pas que ça l'intéressait vraiment, mais elle savait très bien qu'il avait participé au "raz-de-marée". Elle ne l'avait pas aperçu dans le peu de Serpentards qu'il y avait eu de présent au match ce jour-là. Et justement, quelques jours avant, elle avait vu la marque des ténèbres sur son poignet. Il ne le savait pas, elle l'avait aperçue en cours de potion. Sa manche avait remonté un bref moment, le temps pour Hermione de s'assurer que oui, c'était bien la marque des ténèbres et non pas le fruit de son imagination.

Le blond tourna son regard avec Hermione, les yeux légèrement levés.

« Un problème ? »

Elle avait pensé avoir été discrète, mais apparemment, pas assez. Ou alors le professeur était un fin observateur.

« Euh… Je… Non… »

Hermione se sentit idiote. Vraiment idiote. Se faire prendre de la sorte… Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour ça. Mais elle s'en fichait un peu. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait Dale. Alors peu importe ce que pouvait penser ce professeur qui lui avait parlé avec une froideur infinie, sa vie n'allait pas tourner au drame d'un seul coup.

Hermione décida qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, celui-la. Un peu de plaisance ne faisait pas de mal à tout le monde.

« Vous êtes professeur de quelle matière ? »

Mais elle pouvait toujours se renseigner un peu.

« DCFM. »

Hermione s'étonna qu'il n'ait pas dit sa matière en entier. Généralement c'était les élèves qui raccourcissaient les noms.

« Vous étiez à Poudlard ? »

Juste une question de plus.

« Oui. A Serpentard. »

Hermione essaya de ne pas avaler de travers le morceau de victuaille qu'elle allait avaler.

« Et vous ? »

Première question qu'il lui avait posée.

« J'étais à Gryffondor. »

La jeune femme l'entendit murmurer une phrase incohérente, ou plutôt sans son réellement audible pour quiconque d'humain.

« Votre nom ? »

Elle se demandait bien qui ça pouvait être. Il ressemblait à Malfoy, mais ce dernier était sûrement à Azkaban.

« Draco Malfoy. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

« On se connaît ? Demanda le jeune blond. »

Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas reconnue.

« Euh… Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Hermione. »

Elle se demanda un moment pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Après tout, il le saurait un jour ou l'autre qui elle était. Il n'y avait que le temps qui séparait cet instant.

A la fin du repas, Hermione ne se sentait pas à l'aise. D'abord, elle commençait les cours dans deux jours (Dumbledore lui avait laissé une journée de repos et de préparation de ses cours), et surtout, Malfoy et Rogue seraient ses collègues. Si elle avait su… Si elle avait su elle ne se serait JAMAIS engagée. Elle regrettait tellement…

Hermione se dirigea vers ses appartements qui se situaient dans une des tours du château. Le tableau qui couvrait l'entrée de sa chambre était très bavard. C'était une vieille femme en robe vert pomme qui cancanait et donnait son avis sur tout.

« Vous faîtes une de ces têtes ! »

Et voilà qu'elle recommençait.

« Vous devriez dormir plus ! »

Dieu qu'elle était exaspérante ! Hermione dit le mot de passe, entra dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Elle était fatiguée, c'était vrai. Et surtout, déçue…

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas cacher qu'elle était venue ici pleine d'espoir. D'espoir qu'elle oublie le passé, qu'elle renoue avec Poudlard, qu'elle communique son savoir sans faire affaire à des élèves du genre de Malfoy, qu'elle ait des nouveaux amis, qu'elle puisse pratiquer de la magie, qu'elle vive, tout simplement, dans le bonheur…

Mais quelle illusion ! Une idylle sans pareille n'aurait au grand jamais du traverser l'esprit de l'intelligente Hermione ! Vivre sans Dale lui était déjà quasiment inoubliable… Mais elle croyait quoi ? Que l'entente entre les Gryffondors et Serpentards avait amélioré ? Foutaises !

Et en plus de tout cela, elle le revoyait… lui… Cet imbécile heureux avec sa stupide richesse ! Ce crétin de première catégorie avec son air arrogant !

Pffff… Et il avait une fiancée ? Un gosse même ! Mais qui, par tous les saints, voudrait d'un homme pareil !

Hermione se calma… D'accord elle n'aimait pas Draco Malfoy, mais pour l'instant, elle devait avouer qu'il n'avait rien fait… Ah si, il était tellement arrogant et imbu de sa personne qu'il n'avait même pas reconnu son martyr d'enfance…

Il fallait que ses pensées changent de direction. Elle décida de rendre une petite visite au directeur pour expliquer la situation fâcheuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait, par rapport à Dale.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, de la tour, et déambula un moment dans les couloirs. Elle essayait de reconnaître quelques tableaux, mais la plupart avait changé. En effet, Hermione se trouvait dans un corridor, qui, si elle se rappelait bien, avait subi un des ravages des combats de la guerre. Plusieurs peintures avaient été anéanties, les personnages dessinés ayant crié l'attaque des mangemorts pour prévenir les élèves, les professeurs et les fantômes.

Arrivée devant la statue qui dissimulait le bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione prononça le mot de passe qui avait été communiqué à tous les professeurs. La porte cachée s'ouvrit, dévoilant un escalier de pierre.

La jeune femme grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, et entra dans le bureau après avoir frappé à la porte. Dumbledore se trouvait en grande conversation avec Malfoy. Le directeur fit un sourire à Hermione alors que le blond se retournait.

« Miss Granger ! s'exclama le vieux sorcier. »

Les traits de Malfoy se déformèrent alors. Ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrirent grand de surprise, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu. Hermione aurait juré que ses cheveux s'étaient hérissés l'espace d'un instant.

« G…. Gran… Granger ! »

« Elle-même, répondit la jeune femme en cachant difficilement un sourire satisfait. »

Le plus étrange dans tout ça, était que Malfoy avait l'air étonné, mais aucune émotion ne transparaissait dans ses yeux métalliques.

« Le rat de bibliothèque ! s'exclama Malfoy l'air vraiment sidéré. »

« On peut dire ça comme ça, répliqua Hermione avec mauvaise humeur tout à coup. »

« Mais je croyais que… balbutia le blond. »

« Oh Malfoy ! s'énerva Hermione. C'est bon on a compris ! »

« …tu étais morte… »

Un silence de mort – sans jeu de mot – s'installa à ce moment-là.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être dans un cercueil ? dit avec ironie la Gryffondor. »

« Je t'ai vue mourir, lâcha le Serpentard. »

Personne ne dit rien. Même Dumbledore avait l'air de ne pas comprendre grand chose à cette histoire.

« Monsieur Malfoy, interrompit le directeur, je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil vous ferez du bien. »

Hermione s'étonna. D'habitude, le professeur n'hésitait pas à croire n'importe qui, même si une lueur de méfiance persistait dans sa croyance.

« C'était même Spencer. »

« Spencer ? Le Serpentard qui vous avez accusé de… »

« Oui, coupa durement Malfoy. Je préfèrerais que vous gardiez cet incident secret si ça vous dérange pas, professeur. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil d'étonnement. Quel était donc cet incident ? Peut-être la fois où…

¤

_« Attention ! cria un Serdaigle à Hermione. »_

_Tout à coup, un lustre du plafond du corridor qui menait au cours de métamorphose se détacha et retomba avec fracas sur le sol. Hermione avait juste eu le temps de l'esquiver en sautant sur le côté. Malheureusement, un morceau de verre était venu se loger dans le mollet droit d'Hermione. Celui-ci saignait abondamment._

_« Qui a fait ça ! s'exclama avec rage Hermione, au bord des larmes. »_

_La douleur était lancinante, et la Gryffondor sentait bien que le morceau de verre s'était profondément enfoncé dans sa chair._

_A ce moment-là, Malfoy et sa clique étaient apparus à l'autre bout du couloir en bavardant bruyamment. Ils parurent étonnés de voir le lustre à terre, et quelques Gryffondor et Serdaigle entourer une Hermione sanglotante._

_« Tiens donc ! lança le Serpentard blond. Rat de bibliothèque a failli perdre une patte ! »_

_« La ferme Malfoy ! s'écria Harry. C'est toi qui a fait ça, hein ! Allez avoue ! »_

_« Moi ? fit Malfoy en se montrant lui-même du doigt. Contrairement à un certain balafré, je ne fais pas de coups par derrière comme un lâche ! »_

_Si la situation n'avait pas été si critique, les Gryffondor auraient hurlé de rire. Tous se souvenaient de la fois où Malfoy avait attaqué Harry par derrière, et qu'il avait été transformé par la suite en fouine._

_Harry dégaina sa baguette._

_« Ce n'est pas moi, dit Malfoy, une légère vibration dans la voix.. »_

_« Tu mens ! »_

_« Je ne suis pas un menteur ! s'offusqua le blond.. »_

_Apparemment, de toutes les insultes qu'Harry avait pu dire, celle-là était la plus offensante pour le Serpentard._

_« Je suis peut-être lâche, prétentieux, orgueilleux, un enfoiré, tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne serai jamais un menteur ! »_

¤

Dans ce cas-là, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, puisqu'il avait clamé haut et fort qu'il n'était pas un menteur. Donc, pourquoi garder cet incident secret ? Après tout, s'il n'était vraiment pas le coupable, il n'aurait aucune gène à en parler.

¤

_« Granger, passe-moi la chauve-souris maintenant ! »_

_La pauvre Hermione se retrouvait, bien évidemment, en tandem avec le blond pour le cours de Potions. De tous les Serpentard sur lesquels elle pouvait tomber, Rogue avait bien sûr choisi le plus horrible._

_« Tiens, dit Hermione, de mauvaise humeur. »_

_Elle lui tendit ladite chauve-souris et remua la potion orange qu'ils avaient. Elle pensa un moment avec amusement que la couleur, et même la texture ressemblaient au jus de citrouille._

_« Votre potion doit être granuleuse et orange ! avait dit le professeur Rogue d'un air hautain. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Potter et Spencer ! »_

_Hermione avait brièvement tourné les yeux vers le binôme, et rencontré le regard méchant de Spencer. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, et s'en retourna à son chaudron._

_« Granger, la bouteille de bave de grenouille… »_

_La Gryffondor l'empoigna en soupirant et au moment où les doigts de Malfoy allaient rentrer en contact avec la bouteille de verre, celle-ci explosa. Le blond avait laissé échapper un cri de douleur en plaquant sa main sur son œil, alors qu'Hermione, elle, avait poussé un cri d'exclamation et tenait sa main gauche entre ses doigts de la main droite. Elle put apercevoir un filet de sang couler sur la joue de Malfoy qui contenait vainement ses gémissements de douleur. Pour Hermione, c'était la deuxième fois dans la semaine qu'elle s'était coupée avec du verre._

_« Granger… T'es folle ou quoi… gémit Malfoy entre ses dents. »_

_« C'est pas moi abruti ! »_

_Le professeur Rogue les expédia à l'infirmerie illico et pesta contre, je cite, ces imbéciles et incapables de Gryffondor qui n'étaient pas fichus de savoir tenir une bouteille._

_Tout s'était bien terminé pour Hermione qui n'avait eu qu'une simple coupure, profonde, certes, mais pas trop grave. Malfoy, lui, avait récolté les soins de Madame Pomfresh pendant des heures. Le morceau de verre s'était logé près de l'œil, mais heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas été touché. Enfin, le Serpentard avait juste eu quelques troubles de vision pendant un mois et une cicatrice pas trop visible._

¤

Cicatrice qui s'était d'ailleurs bien estompée avec le temps. Enfin, était-ce Spencer qui était la cause de ces deux incidents ? Oh, et il y en avait eu d'autres ! Mais la liste était bien trop longue. En y réfléchissant bien, Hermione put se rendre compte que ces accidents avaient duré plus d'un mois, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore fasse une annonce en ce qui les concernait, et menace une exclusion certaine au coupable s'il recommençait. Il avait eu l'air d'être au courant des faits.

Enfin, tout cela n'expliquait pas non plus la « mort » d'Hermione. Et Malfoy avait juré qu'il n'était pas un menteur, même si son statut de Serpentard faisait douter le premier venu.

« Professeur Dumbledore, dit Hermione. Je voudrais vous parler quelques minutes en privé. »

« Je suis désolée Miss Granger, mais je n'ai plus le temps. Minerva m'attend pour un problème d'élèves. »

D'un mouvement des yeux, il invita les deux professeurs à disposer.

¤

« Alors Granger, dis-moi, comment t'en es-tu sortie ? »

« Arrête tes bêtises Malfoy. Je n'ai jamais été morte. »

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse, Hermione aurait ri de sa phrase.

« Je t'ai vue Granger. »

Le blond s'était arrêté dans sa marche et pointé devant la jeune femme.

« Je t'ai vue, je t'ai entendue, je t'ai même sentie ! »

« Sentie ? s'étonna Hermione. »

Elle n'aurait au grand jamais touché le blond même sous le sort de l'Imperium ! Ou peut-être puait-elle quand elle avait « mourru » ?

« Tu t'es accrochée à moi en criant « ce n'est pas moi ! ». »

« Écoute Malfoy, jamais de la vie je ne t'aurais touché ! Alors soi, tu te fais des illusions, soi tu fais des rêves que tu crois vrais, soi il s'agissait d'une autre personne. »

« T'insinues quoi, là, Granger ! »

Ils étaient tous deux arrivés devant le tableau de la dame habillée en vert pomme.

« Écoute, on en parlera plus tard, là je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à parlementer avec toi. »

« Grang… »

« Tais-toi, coupa Hermione. »

A suivre…

_Reviews ou non ? Comme vous voulez ! Hermione donne ses premiers cours dans le prochain chapitre !_


	3. Etait ce le bon choix ?

_Auteur : Kimiko06_

_E-mail : __kimiko06wanadoo.fr_

_Genre : HGxDM, humour, romance…_

_Disclaimer__ : les persos sont pas à moi, mais je me permets de les utiliser quand même. Personne ne voit d'inconvénients ?_

_Notes : Je suis vraiment désolée du retard de ce chapitre ! J'ai un été très occupé, il y a une étrangère chez moi pour tout l'été, alors il faut que je m'en occupe. Alors pour ce chapitre, je suis désolée je ne ferai pas de RAR sinon je mettrais encore plus de temps pour updater, et je pense pas que c'est ce que vous voudriez. Voilà, pour le prochain chap, je serai sûrement plus rapide ! Bonne lecture !_

Hey professeur !

Chapitre 3

Etait-ce le bon choix ?

Hermione s'avança lentement vers la porte de la classe entrouverte. Elle pouvait déjà entendre un semblant de chahut résonner dans les couloirs. Pas que la jeune fille était en retard, mais Dumbledore l'avait convoquée dans son bureau juste avant son premier cours.

Elle poussa la porte du bout des doigts après avoir inspiré un grand coup. Son entrée fit taire tout le monde. Hermione s'avança vers l'estrade où son bureau reposait.

Elle les regarda tous, un à un, silencieusement, avant de prononcer d'une voix forte mais mal assurée :

« Bonjour, je suis le professeur Granger, je vous enseignerai la métamorphose, étant donné que votre ancien professeur a quitté son poste. »

Après ces mots, elle se tut. A vrai dire, elle avait préparé cette phrase toute la journée, changeant l'ordre des mots, mais le problème, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas préparé de suite…

Les élèves la regardèrent en levant un sourcil, voyant que leur professeur ne continuait pas…

« Bien, reprit doucement Hermione. Je vais faire… l'appel… »

Elle prit, toute tremblante, la feuille où les noms étaient inscrits. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle semblait ridicule. Tous ces élèves, devant elle, pendus à ses lèvres, c'était plutôt impressionnant.

« Alexia Bonnie ? »

« Présente ! »

« Marie-Hélène Bratien ? »

« Présente ! »

Hermione continua de faire l'appel avant de tomber sur un nom plutôt familier.

« Gaia… Malfoy ? »

« Présente ! »

La professeur leva les yeux pour apercevoir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. Celle-ci arborait un sourire fier.

« Et bien, c'est de famille, murmura Hermione. »

Après avoir fini d'appeler tout le monde, Hermione commença son cours.

« Tout d'abord, je vais vous donner une feuille sur laquelle il est indiqué le programme des cours. »

Elle prit un paquet de feuilles qui se trouvait dans son sac en faisant bien attention de prendre celui des quatrième année, et les distribua.

« Nous commencerons par poursuivre le cours que vous avez entamé avec votre ancien professeur, qui se trouve donc être le sort de Transfert. »

« Hey professeur ! »

Hermione releva la tête pour voir que petite Malfoy levait la main.

« Oui, Gaia ? »

Il était hors de question qu'elle appelle les élèves par leur nom de famille. Appeler son étudiante « Miss Malfoy » était bien trop bizarre à son goût.

« J'ai attendu parler d'une Sang-de-Bourbe par mon cousin qui s'appelait Granger. Ce serait pas vous par hasard ? »

Hermione devint rouge comme une pivoine, tandis que les Serpentards riaient aux éclats.

« Je vous prie de montrer un peu de respect envers votre professeur, miss ! »

Tous les élèves se turent au son de la voix masculine. Hermione se retourna lentement, en pivotant sur la pointe de ses pieds. Devant elle se trouvait grand Malfoy, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, avec cette désinvolture exaspérante.

« Désolée, murmura Gaia en baissant les yeux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? lança froidement Hermione, pas vraiment contente d'avoir été défendue par une vermine pareille. »

« Rien, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas cours maintenant alors je me demandais comment la Sang-de-Bourbe Nationale se portait. »

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire encore une fois. Malfoy se tourna brusquement vers eux, les sourcils froncés :

« Silence ! tonna-t-il. »

Hermione le regarda, interdit.

« Dehors, Malfoy ! Contrairement à toi, j'ai un cours à donner ! »

Le blond la fixa, souriant de son air arrogant et répliqua :

« Bonne chance Granger ! T'en as bien besoin, vu comment ça a commencé ! »

Il ferma la porte silencieusement, et Hermione se surprit à penser qu'il avait raison. Déjà qu'avoir cours avec les Serpentards quand elle était jeune n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait, mais alors, FAIRE cours avec eux…

« Hey professeur ! lança Gaia. J'parierai que vous avez un faible pour mon cousin ! »

Alors que les rires retentirent pour la énième fois du cours, Hermione répliqua :

« A ta place Malfoy, je me la fermerais. Y a vraiment pas de quoi être fière de faire partie d'une famille d'abrutis. »

Des silences de gêne s'installèrent dans la classe. Gaia posa ses mains brutalement sur la table et se leva de sa chaise.

« Comment osez-vous insulter ma famille, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Les yeux de Hermione s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle s'avança lentement, d'un pas assuré, vers la Serpentard.

« Comment oses-tu me manquer de respect ! persifla-t-elle froidement. »

L'atmosphère devint lourde, presque pesante. Hermione leva la tête haute, pour montrer sa domination.

« Pour ma première journée je ne veux pas faire d'esclandre… Mais à partir de demain, la première insulte ou quoique ce soit qui me paraît provocant, c'est direct chez le directeur. Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ! »

Après le froid jeté sur la classe, personne n'osa bouger d'un pouce. Il n'y eut ni de réponse orale, ni d'acquiescement. A part une entêtée qui allait bientôt regretter son geste…

« Comment quelqu'un de votre espèce peut faire sa loi ! »

La professeur se retourna brusquement, faisant sursauter les élèves.

« Malfoy, je te prie de te taire. Si ça ne te convient pas, la porte du bureau du professeur Dumbledore est grande ouverte. »

Gaia ne répondit rien, se contentant de souffler. Hermione n'en fit pas la relève, et continua son cours.

¤

Hermione en avait marre… vraiment marre… Après les Serpentards avec les Poufsouffles de quatrième année, voilà qu'elle était encore avec des Serpentards mélangés avec les Gryffondors de troisième année.

Hermione se présenta une nouvelle fois, fit l'appel, distribua les feuilles sur lesquelles étaient inscrits les futurs cours, et termina par faire comprendre aux Serpentards que, même si elle était une enfant de moldus, elle était aussi sorcière qu'eux.

De plus, les rencontres avec Malfoy en intercours n'étaient pas vraiment le moyen de lui faire remonter le moral. Et elle pouvait aussi se passer de ses sourires narquois qui lui donner envie de lui faire manger sa robe de sorcier. Il n'avait malheureusement pas du tout changé… au grand damne d'Hermione. Combien de fois avait-elle pensé cette phrase ? Au moins un million…

Hermione se décida à écrire à Harry qui lui avait envoyé une lettre pour savoir comment ses cours se passaient et si elle s'en sortait. La jeune professeur prit une plume, un morceau de parchemin, de l'encre et commença à rédiger sa réponse :

_Cher Harry,_

_Les cours en général se passent bien, malgré la persistance des Serpentards à mettre du désordre dans mes cours. Et ils sont censés être malins ! Enfin, heureusement que toutes mes classes de Serpentards ne sont pas comme celle de quatrième année. _

_Savais-tu que Malfoy avait une cousine nommée Gaia ? Elle est aussi arrogante et insupportable que lui. Oh mais je ne t'ai pas dit ! Malfoy est professeur de DCFM ! Oui, oui, tu as bien lu ! Moi aussi j'ai été choquée quand je l'ai vu. Il ne m'avait pas reconnue tout de suite. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais quand il m'a dit son nom, j'ai failli m'étrangler. Pas qu'il ait beaucoup changé… Il a toujours ses cheveux blonds (je ne crois pas qu'il se les teindra un jour de toutes façons), ses yeux gris glaciaux, son teint cadavéreux, sa voix traînante et insupportable… Et bien entendu, sa mentalité est toujours la même… Alors ? Pas trop déçu qu'il ne soit pas à Azkaban ? _

_Comment va Ron ? Et sa petite amie d'Allemagne ? Elle parle toujours aussi mal anglais ? Je me demande comment Ron peut la comprendre, lui qui ne parle pas un mot d'allemand. A par 'gutantag' ou quelque chose dans le genre…_

_Comment vont Jamie et Ginny ? Tout le monde est en forme ? J'essaierai d'envoyer des chocogrenouilles à Jamie ! Je sais que c'est ses bonbons préférés. Il est sage ? Etant donné qu'il a le même tempérament que toi, je crois bien deviner qu'il n'est pas facile à tenir. Il te fait toujours autant transplaner ?_

_Tu devrais venir à Poudlard un jour. Je sais que ça ferait plaisir à Dumbledore de te voir. Et puis, il faut oublier ce qu'il s'est passé dans le passé, et aller de l'avant. Je sais très bien que ça sera dur pour toi de revoir Poudlard (ça l'a été pour moi) mais ça fait un bien fou. Et il faut prendre les choses du bon côté, et se dire que Poudlard est maintenant bien plus célèbre qu'avant pour « l'extermination » de Tu-Sais-Qui. Au fait, du nouveau de ce côté là ? J'ai lu dans La Gazette qu'il y aurait quelques pistes à farfouiller. En tant qu'auror, tu devrais le savoir mieux que n'importe qui._

_Mais bien entendu, ne réponds pas dans ta réponse, ça serait trop dangereux. Tu pourras tout me raconter si tu viens à Poudlard._

_Pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Dale, d'ailleurs j'ai été surprise que tu me demandes ça. Je sais très bien que tu ne l'apprécies pas, et n'essaie pas de dire le contraire ! Je lui ai envoyé une lettre, mais il ne m'a toujours pas répondu. J'espère qu'il va bien._

_Sur ce, je te quitte, l'heure du dîner va bientôt sonner. Je vais voir Malfoy ! Ô joie !_

_Ton amie,_

_Hermione G._

_PS : passe le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part !_

Elle finit sa lettre en souriant, la plia, l'accrocha à la patte d'une chouette de la volière, et descendit dans la Grande Salle.

Quand elle y entra, le dîner avait déjà commencé. A son entrée, elle sentit un regard appuyé sur elle. Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards et put voir que Gaia Malfoy la regardait méchamment, un rictus sur les lèvres, prête à sauter à la gorge de son professeur. Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui sourit amicalement, faisant sortir la Serpentard de ses gonds.

La professeur s'installa à sa table, entre Rogue et Malfoy. (c'était la seule place qui restait)

« Bonjour ! dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement à son cauchemar d'enfance. »

Celui-ci la regarda du coin de l'œil et continua de manger du bout des lèvres. Hermione rit intérieurement de la réaction de son ex-professeur. Alors qu'elle commençait à entamer un morceau de pain, elle entendit un enseignant qu'elle ne connaissait pas dire à Malfoy :

« Alors, Dray ? Comment va ta fiancée ? »

Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle était là, Hermione faillit s'étouffer… ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux observateurs de Malfoy. Alors qu'elle toussait à en perdre halène et essayait vainement d'enlever le morceau de pain TRES gênant qui était resté dans sa gorge, Malfoy sourit, satisfait de la réaction de sa voisine.

« Elle va bien. »

« Et comment se déroule sa grossesse ? »

Alors là, c'était trop. Hermione éclata de rire. Malfoy avait l'air amusé de la situation. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle se moquait de lui, mais il n'en avait cure. Après tout, c'était sa propre spécialité de se moquer des gens. Il était même expert en la matière.

« T'étouffe pas, Granger. Ou il faudra trouver un autre professeur de métamorphose. »

Le rire d'Hermione commençait à s'atténuer peu à peu.

« Ma… Malfoy… Me dis pas que tu as une fiancée ! »

« Désolé Granger. De toutes façons, notre relation aurait été éphémère, ne m'en veux pas. »

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Comment osait-il non seulement penser qu'il pourrait sortir ensemble ? Même si c'était d'une manière moqueuse, ou juste pour rire, il L'avait pensé !

« Ne sois pas désolé Malfoy. Rien que l'idée de te toucher me dégoûte. »

Cela ne parut pas déstabiliser Malfoy pour autant. Il continuait de sourire ironiquement, les yeux pétillants… Pétillants ! Hermione n'avait jamais vu une once d'émotion dans ses yeux froids. Oh si, une fois. Quand Maurey Fol'Oeil l'avait métamorphosé en fouine. Quand MacGonagall lui avait redonné sa forme originelle, Hermione avait pu apercevoir une lueur de frayeur dans ses beaux yeux gris. Oui, étrangement, même si, quand il était jeune, Malfoy n'était pas vraiment le plus irrésistible du collège, il restait celui qui avait les plus beaux yeux de Poudlard.

Enfin, Hermione trouvait bizarre que ses moqueries n'atteignent pas Malfoy. A l'époque du collège, il aurait fait tout un scandale pour ça.

« Et toi Granger, est-ce que tu as un copain ? »

Hermione pensa à s'abonner au Magazine des Risques Mortels par Etouffement. Ou alors, tout simplement ne rien manger en présence de Draco Malfoy serait plus judicieux… et moins coûteux…

« Malfoy, en quoi ça te regarde ! s'exclama la jeune fille. »

« Granger, je te signale que tu écoutais une conversation plus ou moins privée quand tu as appris pour moi, répliqua Malfoy, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. »

Il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien… hélas…

« Si cette conversation était vraiment privée, tu l'aurais dit, justement, en privé, fit remarquer Hermione, sentant que ça tournait au ridicule, et sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. »

« On dirait que notre moldue Nationale n'a pas appris les bonnes manières. »

Tous les professeurs retinrent leur souffle.

Cette fois, le Serpentard ne jouait plus. Il s'énervait sans raison apparente. Ah si… Hermione lui tenait tête en public.

La Gryffondor sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Au moins avant il la considérait comme une sorcière, une Sang-de-Bourbe peut-être, mais une sorcière. Mais là il l'avait traitée de moldue ! Pas que ça la gênait énormément, après tout ses parents en étaient, elle-même l'avait comme été aussi… Mais qu'il dise ça devant tout le monde, bien haut et fort, sans ménagement… Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Tout simplement pas.

« Je préfère être une moldue ou une Sang-de-Bourbe qu'une sale fouine qui n'hésite pas à insulter les autres en public en se croyant le plus puissant. »

Après cette tirade, Hermione regarda Malfoy dans les yeux.

« Tu sais, Malfoy, tu ne seras jamais Voldemort. »

Tous tressaillirent, excepté le blond qui la regardait, attentif.

« Tu peux lui lécher les bottes, devenir mangemort, insulter les sorciers de parents moldus, tu n'auras jamais sa classe. Il est peut-être un tyran, mais au moins, lui, il a de la cervelle. »

Hermione se leva brusquement, et disposa.

¤

La jeune fille se sentait affreusement coupable. Même si elle détestait Malfoy, qu'elle avait rêvé depuis le début de le ridiculiser, elle l'avait traité de mangemort. Devant toute la Grande Salle.

Elle en était là, à rejoindre sa chambre, marchant dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide. Alors qu'elle bifurquait à un croisement pour atteindre le tableau qui menait à sa chambre, quelqu'un apparut soudainement devant elle. Hermione sursauta, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que la personne la prenait par le col.

« Granger, persifla-t-elle. »

C'était Rogue. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être venu pour une visite amicale.

« Professeur Rogue, répondit Hermione en essayant de poser les pieds par terre. »

En effet, le vieux professeur devait avoir une sacrée poigne pour réussir à soulever la jeune fille de terre en empoignant seulement sa robe de sorcier. Il la posa enfin.

« Des menaces ? demanda Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux. »

« Je n'ai encore rien dit, Granger. »

« Pas encore, répondit-elle. »

« Vous… »

Il fut coupé par une soudaine douleur. Il laissa échapper un faible gémissement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. »

« Vous croyez que je vais vous le dire ? ironisa Rogue en essayant de dissimuler sa douleur. »

Et son poignet droit au passage… nota Hermione.

« On vous appelle ? dit-elle en levant les sourcils innocemment. »

Rogue la regarda un instant, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Hermione dit :

« Bon, je vous laisse à votre idole. La prochaine fois, dites-lui de changer sa manière d'appeler ses fans, de sorte que vous ne soyez pas coupé dans votre interview. »

---------------

Après avoir franchi le chemin qui menait à sa chambre, Hermione avait préparé ses cours du lendemain. Elle avait planifié le sortilège d'Illusion pour les sixième année, celui du Transfert donc pour les quatrième année, celui de l'Agrandissement pour les deuxième année et de Diminution pour les troisième, et elle avait décidé que pour les première, cinquième et septième année, elle évaluerait les niveaux des élèves.

Hermione avait donc noté plusieurs noms de sortilèges de métamorphose sur un morceau de parchemin que ses élèves devraient pratiquer. Les septième année ayant les ASPICs, les cinquième leur BUSE, et les première devant avoir un minimum de savoir pour leur deuxième année, Hermione devait s'en occuper bien plus. Pas qu'elle allait négliger les années restantes, mais juste privilégier les autres.

Après avoir fini ses cours, elle alla prendre une douche froide. Ensuite, elle s'installa devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin d'un relookage. Elle était professeur maintenant, plus bibliothécaire. Hermione réfléchit un moment.

Déjà, elle devait changer sa manière d'être devant ses élèves. Elle n'était plus Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-, mais Professeur Granger. Elle s'imagina en MacGonagall, les grosses lunettes en écailles de tortue, le chignon serré, la stature droite, la voix cassante… Non, cette image ne lui allait pas du tout.

Hermione prit tout de même une brosse, un élastique épais, et commença à faire un chignon. Elle ajusta le tout avec l'aide de sa baguette magique. Quand elle se fit face au miroir, elle ne put réprimer un sourire moqueur. On ne voyait que ses grandes oreilles. Du bout des doigts, elle fit glisser deux mèches autour de son visage, de sorte qu'elles cachent un minimum ses oreilles.

Non, ça n'allait pas. La jeune fille paraissait trop négligente et adolescente. Elle défit tout et rassembla sa chevelure en une queue de cheval haute. On voyait toujours ses oreilles. Elle se fit cette fois une tresse, mais celle-ci était trop épaisse pour qu'elle soit jolie.

Hermione décida de laisser tomber et alla se coucher. Tout en essayant de s'endormir, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était produit avant qu'elle n'aille dans sa chambre.

Pourquoi diable Rogue avait-il fait ça ? Elle le connaissait méchant, froid, méprisable, presque diabolique, mais violent, ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Que lui avait-il pris ? Et elle, la grande Hermione, qui lui avait parlé sans respect…

Mais enfin, ce genre de choses n'arrivait pas tous les jours et à quiconque. Voulait-il défendre Malfoy ? Il ne se serait jamais pris de cette manière si ça avait été le cas… Peut-être après tout… Mais ça n'était pas sûr… Enfin, elle ne comprenait pas.

Devait-elle en parler à Dumbledore ? C'était peut-être un peu rapide… Hermione allait attendre un peu, pour voir si ces évènements allaient recommencer. La jeune femme n'était quand même pas rassurée. Elle était sûre que le directeur était au courant que Malfoy était un mangemort (à moins qu'Hermione soit sur la mauvaise voie et victime d'hallucinations) et pourtant, il ne disait rien… Cette histoire était étrange… Presque effrayante.

Enfin, elle décida de ne plus penser à ça… Demain allait être une dure journée…

A suivre…


	4. Incident

_Auteur : Kimiko06_

_Genre : HGxDM, humour, romance…_

_Disclaimer : les persos sont pas à moi, mais je me permets de les utiliser quand même. Personne ne voit d'inconvénients ?_

UN GRAND MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS !

RAR :

Kaorulabelle : C'est pas grave si tu me demandes sans cesse la suite, ça me motive ! En tous cas, je suis contente que tu sois assidue à cette fic ! Merci beaucoup pour prendre ton temps de m'écrire un petit mot, et j'espère que je me suis rachetée de mon retard de la dernière fois en publiant assez vite ce chapitre !

Zeeve lelula : Oui, c'est vrai que Gaia est « forte » pour déstabiliser Hermione !lol Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Gaia ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Et surtout, elle n'est pas si forte qu'on le croit ! J Je te remercie pour ta review, et bisous en retour !

Ayuluna : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que je me suis bien rachetée en la postant plutôt vite (disons, pour moi lol, parce qu'il y a des auteurs qui m'épatent à poster toutes les semaines ! A croire qu'ils sont vraiment inspirés ! Ou alors ils ont déjà écrit leurs chapitres depuis un bail…) et en plus le chapitre 5 est déjà commencé, et le 6 aussi, vu que c'est deux parties qui se complètent, et comme il y avait un passage que je mourrais d'envie d'écrire… Voilà, merci pour ta review !

Kari : Rha ma Kari... Y a une mention spéciale pour toi dans le chapitre 5 d'ailleurs, tu vas beaucoup apprécier ! rire sadique C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à garder en tête un Dumby pour ma fic, parce que malheureusement il est… Je vais rien dire de plus, on sait jamais si un œil égaré se pose par ici et qu'il ne voulait pas voir ça. Voilà voilà, n'empêche j'avais bien deviné pour Harry et Ginny ! (référence à HP6) Et Rogue aussi, peut-être… peut-être pas… En tous cas, bisous ma Kari !

Lilouthephoenix : Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

Mlie : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, ça fait très plaisir ! Alors voilà la suite, avec un peu d'avance pour me faire pardonner de mon retard de la dernière fois !

Jay : Alors, pour répondre à ta question, d'ailleurs, je n'y répondrai pas. Enfin, directement quoi. Rogue a été, comment dire, motivé par ce qu'a dit Hermione sur Malfoy pour l'avoir attaqué, mais malgré cette haine et cette volonté de la réduire en charpie, il y a aussi quelque chose d'autre qui est anormal. Enfin, pas vraiment anormal (manquerait plus que je te dise tout ) mais, inhabituel. Enfin, t'imagines quand même, il est prof alors il ne devrait pas se permettre de faire une chose pareille, surtout que ça serait un manque de maturité alors qu'il a la cinquantaine passée. Ne t'inquiète pas sur ce sujet-là, on y reviendra très bientôt, et d'ailleurs Hermione médite dessus à la fin du chapitre. Tu peux trouver par toi-même d'ailleurs ce qui cloche, à condition d'y passer évidemment. J Il ne me semble pas avoir parlé d'une prochaine rencontre entre Rogue et Malfoy, mais je suppose que tu voulais évoquer le fait que Rogue ait agressé Hermione ? Et que Malfoy est au courant ? Là je peux répondre, Malfoy n'est pas au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Hermione, et donc, de ce qu'a fait Rogue. Merci pour ta review !

Lili59 : Merci pour ton compliment et ta review !

Titi-anaelle-malfoy : Salut ! Pour répondre à ta question sur le bébé et la fiancée de Malfoy, c'est une histoire vraie, ce n'est pas pour taquiner Hermione. D'ailleurs, on en reparle dans ce chapitre. A propos de la fiancée de Draco, tu sauras dans le prochain chapitre si elle est une sang-de-bourbe ou une moldue, ou même une sang-pur. Voilà, et merci pour ton attention et ta review !

Lowrana : Oui, t'as tout à fait raison, le fait que Malfoy ait ridiculisé Hermione devant la classe l'a rendue plus confiante malgré lui ! D'un côté elle a montré aux élèves qu'elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds par un professeur prétentieux et exécrable, et d'un autre ça signifie que eux, élèves, auraient du mal à la manipuler si déjà elle ne se laisse pas faire par un adulte. Mais il ne faut pas se leurrer, Hermione est toujours fragile en ce qui concerne son assurance devant une classe, il faut lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à commander. En tous cas, j'ai bien apprécié le fait que tu devines le sens caché de l'interruption de Malfoy ! Alors merci pour ta review, et ton attente ! Bisous !

Hop'eyes : Oui bien sûr, Hermione a poussé le bouchon beaucoup trop loin en traitant Malfoy de remplaçant de Voldmort, d'où la réaction euh, brutale de Rogue. Il fallait la comprendre quand même, elle s'est faite traitée de moldue alors qu'elle est une sorcière, ce qui signifie que Malfoy l'a rabaissée encore d'un cran dans son estime et son respect pour elle, et en plus, devant toute l'école ! Des fois les accès de colère te font faire des choses absurdes, ce qui a été le cas d'Hermione, mais on ne pouvait pas nier ses raisons. Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !

Cylia potter : Merci Cylia, et voilà la suite !

Johanna : J Le principe n'était pas de te faire rire en lisant le comportement d'Hermione, mais d'affirmer son caractère.lol Enfin, si ça peut faire rire, tant mieux ! Il vaut mieux ça que pleurer ! Merci pour ta review !

Rose Potter : Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ! Mais j'ai eu mes raisons, j'avais une étrangère chez moi et je ne pouvais pas me mettre à écrire devant elle au lieu de m'en occuper. Ç'aurait été odieux de ma part, même si elle ne se privait pas. Mais bon, j'allais pas me rabaisser à son niveau pour une histoire de fics. En tous cas, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour mettre ce chapitre en ligne le plus rapidement possible et pour me faire pardonner ! Oui, Hermione a des difficultés à s'adapter, et ce n'est pas fini, loin de là ! Il va passer quelque chose (pas tout de suite) qui va vraiment la mettre à bout. Merci pour ta review ! Kissou !

Platdenouille : Sympa ton pseudo !J Merci pour tes compliments ! Ça me rassure, parce qu'avec cette histoire de clichés qui s'est passé, on commence à douter de ses fics… En tous cas, merci merci merci pour tout !

Slydawn : Voilà le chapitre 4, et merci pour ta review !

Me : Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Coucou ! La petite Gaia n'a pas fini de faire tourner Hermione en bourrique, crois-moi ! Mais on va bientôt apprendre que, malgré ses apparences de dur, elle ne l'est pas tant que ça. Déjà on en voit un petit passage dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de Rogue, on devra attendre quelques chapitres pour savoir ce qui s'est passé vraiment, au moins deux. Mais sache que le chapitre 3 est très important pour comprendre ce comportement, et qu'à la limite on peut trouver une réponse. Il suffit d'y songer. Enfin, dans le chapitre 3 chaque passage compte beaucoup pour comprendre, et c'est ce qui va aider en quelques sortes Hermione à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Le prochain chapitre sera riche en évènements ! (c'est le cas de le dire) Merci pour ta review !

Hey professeur !

Chapitre 4

Incident

Hermione pesta encore une fois contre le blondinet. Décidément, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi arrogant, irrespectueux, insupportable pour résumer. Dire qu'elle avait, le temps d'une seconde, espéré qu'il ait mûri durant ces dernières années. Mais apparemment, l'espoir que quelque chose en lui change était seulement… nul…

Après avoir donné le mot de passe devant le tableau qui menait à sa chambre, la jeune professeur entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

-Professeur !

Alors que le tableau s'ouvrait, Hermione se tourna vers l'élève de treize ans qui l'avait interpellée.

-Oui ?

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta devant elle, essoufflé.

-Je me demandais si vous étiez libre demain après les cours.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi une telle question ?

-Euh… Oui, mais, pourquoi ?

Le garçon rougit avant de cacher ses mains derrière son dos.

-Alors, est-ce que vous pouvez me donner des cours particuliers demain ? A vrai dire, j'ai quelques difficultés avec le dernier sort de métamorphose.

Hermione réfléchit un moment, le temps de se rappeler les notes écrites par l'ancien professeur sur le garçon. Sa mémoire d'éléphant ne lui faisant pas défaut, elle put se remémorer que, effectivement, il n'était pas vraiment brillant en métamorphose.

-D'accord, aucun problème. Alors à 17h30 tu me rejoins dans la salle de classe. Et si tu as des amis dans le même cas que toi, tu peux leur dire de venir aussi.

-D'accord. Merci.

Sur ce, le garçon fila en vitesse, encore rouge. Hermione esquissa un sourire.

-Je vois que le garçon a un faible pour vous, jeune demoiselle, dit le tableau, toujours ouvert.

-Vous croyez ? gloussa Hermione.

Elle ne se souvenait pas une fois d'être tombée amoureuse d'un professeur. Mais aussi, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient jeunes dans son temps. Rogue devait avoir la quarantaine, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était attirant. Il y avait eu Lupin aussi, de l'âge des parents de Harry, mais avec ses vêtements il n'avait aucune chance d'attirer une fille. Mais peut-être cela n'était-il pas son but en ce temps-là.

Enfin, ce garçon, Matthew, était un charmant garçon de Serdaigle de troisième année qui avait une petite sœur en deuxième année. Il semblait à Hermione que la petite sœur était à Serpentard, mais bon, peu importait. Il ne fallait surtout pas oublier que le lendemain elle avait cours particulier.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il y a aussi ce jeune homme blond, vous savez, le professeur avec qui vous êtes revenue la dernière fois.

-Oh, ne me parlez pas de lui ! Il est et restera un crétin toute sa vie.

La dame dans le tableau haussa un sourcil.

-Et pourquoi ça chère demoiselle ?

-C'est dans sa nature. Il se croit fort, beau, le plus intelligent… Enfin, tout ce qu'un garçon riche de sa trempe peut penser.

-Je l'ai vu la dernière fois parler avec un vieil homme. J'étais allée visiter -

-Ah. Si vous permettez, je suis pressée.

Hermione entra dans sa chambre, contente d'avoir réussi à se débarrasser du tableau qui était bien trop bavard à son goût. Sa journée était terminée. Elle s'était d'ailleurs bien passée, sans accrochage. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas eu les Serpentards aujourd'hui.

Hermione avait quand même des copies à corriger, celles des tests donnés aux première, cinquième et septième années. La sorcière avait planifié une journée entière pour eux (elle était chanceuse, elle avait justement une journée avec que ces années-là), pour les noter sur leurs prestations.

La Gryffondor s'attaqua à la première pile de feuilles sur son bureau.

Le soir, durant le dîner, Hermione arriva légèrement en retard. Elle avait passé deux bonnes heures à corriger les copies, et encore elle n'avait pas fini. Son esprit avait plus vagabondé vers un beau blond connu sous le nom de Dale. Il lui manquait horriblement.

Elle se rappelait le jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Ça faisait à peu près quatre ans qu'elle tenait sa bibliothèque…

_La sonnette de la porte d'entrée tinta doucement. Hermione l'avait ensorcelée pour qu'elle seule l'entende, pour ne pas déranger les lecteurs bien plongés dans leurs livres._

_La jeune sorcière avait consacré une étagère entière à la magie. C'était la plus grande fierté de sa bibliothèque. Elle avait entreposé quelques uns de ces anciens livres, inoffensifs bien évidemment, et impossible à emprunter. Parmi ces ouvrages, son manuel de potions de première année (les ingrédients étant impossibles à trouver dans le monde des moldus), celui des Soins aux Créatures Magiques, de Divination, et d'Arithmancie. La Gryffondor avait aussi ensorcelé les livres pour qu'aucune copie ne puisse être créée. _

_-Bonjour mademoiselle, dit le nouveau venu._

_Il était grand, blond, avec des yeux marrons expressifs._

_-Bonjour, répondit Hermione distraitement, les yeux plongés dans une commande qu'elle venait juste de recevoir._

_Le jeune homme sourit en la voyant si concentrée, et vagabonda entre les différents rayons pour enfin trouver le livre qu'il cherchait : Les Différentes façons de trouver l'amour._

_Il feuilleta une minute le livre avant de tomber sur un chapitre intéressant. « Les lieux à fréquenter. »_

_Plusieurs lieux aussi banals les uns que les autres étaient cités : train, avion, lycée, boîte, plage… Mais pas de bibliothèque. Il garda tout de même l'ouvrage sous son bras avant de parcourir d'autres rayons susceptibles de l'aider. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait dans cette bibliothèque, et sa propriétaire n'était pas désagréable à regarder, au contraire… Il en venait à se demander s'il venait vraiment pour se cultiver, ou juste pour voir le beau sourire de la belle._

_Le brun s'approcha alors du comptoir et y déposa ses livres. Hermione ne leva pas les yeux, toujours plongée dans sa lecture. Quand le jeune homme se racla la gorge, la jeune sorcière sursauta._

_-Euh… Je… Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu, bafouilla-t-elle, honteuse._

_Pour toute réponse le jeune homme lui fit sourire sincère._

_-Je peux vous aider ?_

_-Je voudrais emprunter ces livres, dit-il en montrant les dits livres du doigts, toujours sur le comptoir._

_Hermione baissa les yeux et rougit fortement. Quelle idiote, elle aurait pu regarder avant de bégayer comme une vulgaire collégienne !_

_-Votre nom ? demanda-t-elle en prenant une petite boîte dans laquelle des petites feuilles cartonnées bien rangées s'y trouvaient._

_-Mulder. Dale Mulder._

_Hermione fit glisser une à une les feuilles cartonnées entre ses doigts pour atteindre la lettre M. Elle parcourut deux fois la rangée des yeux en détachant bien les feuilles les unes des autres, mais pas de Dale Mulder._

_-Euh… Êtes-vous inscrit ?_

_Dale acquiesça de la tête._

_-Je n'ai pourtant pas de Dale Mulder… Quand vous êtes-vous inscrit s'il vous plaît ?_

_-Il y a un mois. C'était une jeune femme blonde au comptoir._

_Oh oui, Karine Breaker. La jeune femme avait du remplacer Hermione parce que la Gryffondor était partie visiter Harry et Ron au Terrier. Une petite fête avait été organisée pour l'anniversaire du rouquin, et Hermione avait passé la semaine avec eux. Apparemment, Karine Breaker n'avait pas été aussi efficace que ce qu'elle avait prétendu être. En partant, avec réticence d'ailleurs (elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'Hermione avait besoin d'une assistance au plus vite parce que le travail était soi-disant monstrueux), Karine s'était vantée auprès de la Gryffondor d'avoir été plus qu'à la hauteur._

_-Pourriez-vous attendre une minute s'il vous plaît ? demanda Hermione. Je vais vous inscrire…_

_-Aucun problème mademoiselle._

_Après avoir créé un dossier sur Dale Mulder rapidement, Hermione enregistra les ouvrages, et les tendit au jeune homme. Dale posa trois pièces sur le comptoir._

_-Oh non, dit Hermione en souriant, je ne vais pas vous faire payer une nouvelle fois…_

_-Comment ça ? Je pourrais raconter des bêtises… dit Dale en souriant._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était qu'une erreur…_

_Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté._

_-Vous feriez-vous pardonner de cette erreur ?_

_Hermione haussa les sourcils._

_-En acceptant mon invitation à dîner ce soir… termina Dale._

Hermione avait évidemment accepté la proposition. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relations avec un homme.

Le dîner fut assez bruyant ce soir-là à Poudlard. Les élèves chahutaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée pour une raison qu'Hermione ignorait. Les professeurs, en revanche, restaient silencieux. Les seuls bavards de la table restaient Madame Pince et le professeur Flitwick. De temps en temps, le professeur Trelawney se mêlait à la conversation, en assurant qu' « il » allait naître dans quelques minutes, que son troisième œil le lui avait révélé. Bien évidemment, Hermione ne savait pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient, et ne se risqua pas à demander. Le professeur Trelawney avait de toutes façons la manie de changer de sujet à sa faveur.

Etrangement, Malfoy n'était pas à table ce soir-là. Il devait sûrement être en train de vagabonder dans les couloirs pour coller les élèves autres que ceux de sa maison…

Les chouettes arrivèrent en trombe en hululant, voletant dans toute la Grande Salle à la recherche de leur maître. Une volatile aussi blanc que la neige se dirigea à grande tire-d'aile vers Hermione, une enveloppe froissée accrochée à la patte. C'est avec un grand sourire que la Gryffondor délia le mince fil qui tenait la lettre et donna plusieurs cacahouètes qui se trouvaient dans une coupole en face d'elle à Hedwige. Elle déplia le parchemin et lut :

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_J'espère que tout continue à bien se passer pour toi. Je t'avais dit que ça serait une super expérience ! Il faut parfois écouter la voix de la raison (c'est à dire la mienne)._

_Ici tout va plutôt bien, Jamie me tanne toujours pour transplaner (c'est pas nouveau et il te remercie pour les chocogrenouilles), et Ginny revient d'Allemagne. J'ai d'ailleurs une bonne nouvelle en ce qui concerne notre ami Ron ! Il a demandé Roxanna en mariage, qui a accepté. La seule phrase en allemand qu'il connaît doit être « veux-tu m'épouser ? ». Jamie m'a demandé quand j'allais épouser Ginny. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle en pense… Et toi ? Crois-tu que c'est une bonne idée de la demander en mariage ?_

_Et maintenant, des nouvelles de Dale ? Je n'essaie pas d'être hypocrite, mais juste gentil. Oui oui, ça m'arrive tu sais… Tu as trouvé une solution à son sujet ? Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas rester éternellement à Poudlard sans avertir ton cher fiancé que tu es une sorcière. Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu es la bibliothécaire de Poudlard, sa syncope sera peut-être atténuée._

_Je suis vraiment étonné que Malfoy ait une cousine. Et moi qui croyais que c'était le dernier de cette famille d'abrutis. Et bien ma chère, je te soutiens télépathiquement dans cette rude épreuve de supporter deux Malfoy._

_En ce qui concerne ma visite à Poudlard, crois-moi, elle ne devrait pas attendre. Et oui, j'ai prévu de revoir notre cher collège dans quelques semaines je pense… Quand j'aurais du temps libre évidemment._

_Pour Voldemort, ne crois pas tout ce que raconte la Gazette, les informations viennent surtout du Ministère, et comme tu le sais bien, le Ministère et moi… Mais je dois avouer que les infos que tu as lues peuvent être envisagées. Je veux dire par là que nous avons des espoirs. Le monde magique s'agite en ce moment, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi… C'est la seule piste que nous avons._

_Sur ce, je termine ma lettre en espérant que tu m'écriras bien vite, et que tu resteras en bonne santé malgré la présence de deux parasites (je parle des Malfoy, hein, t'avais compris !), et j'espère aussi que Rogue ne t'embête pas trop…_

_Ton meilleur ami, (et aussi le meilleur des aurors)_

_Harry P. _

_P.S. : J'ai passé ton bonjour à tout le monde avec en prime un bisou, et Ginny a dit de te dire qu'elle s'est essuyée la bouche avec sa manche. (c'est elle qui le dit, pas moi !) Elle devrait t'écrire bientôt._

Après avoir lu la lettre, Hermione sourit. Apparemment tout se passait bien chez ses amis. Et Ron qui allait se marier… Elle aussi normalement mais… Maintenant il y avait Poudlard, son nouveau poste… Son ancienne vie était terminée. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que sa relation avec Dale l'était aussi. Hermione allait tout faire pour la préserver, absolument tout. Etrangement, Harry ne parlait pas du fait que Malfoy soit professeur à Poudlard. Il avait du l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre ultérieurement.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut pour la deuxième fois. Encore et toujours ce cauchemar…

« La conscience ne trompe jamais ; elle est le vrai guide de l'homme : elle est à l'âme ce que l'instinct est au corps. » se dit Hermione.

N'importe quoi… Si cela était vraiment vrai… Non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Si les rêves étaient vraiment relatés à la conscience, et que la conscience était le guide de l'homme, qu'étaient les m… ? N'importe quoi, maintenant c'était elle qui délirait… Hermione se passa une main lasse sur son front. Finis les livres, finis ses délires philosophiques, finis… Fini tout… Fini le rat de bibliothèque… Finie la guerre… Fini-

-Oh tais-toi, murmura Hermione en poussant les draps de son lit.

Elle se leva, enfila une robe de chambre puis se ravisa. Elle attrapa un jean, une chemise et un pull. Après tout, l'hiver approchait. Hermione sortit de sa chambre et erra dans les couloirs quelques minutes avant de sortir du château.

La fraîcheur de la nuit la surprit. Il faisait bien plus froid qu'elle ne le soupçonnait. La Gryffondor frissonna et se frotta les épaules avec ses mains. Une pleine lune brillait dans le ciel, brisant par sa lumière les ténèbres de la nuit. Hermione n'avait pas pris sa baguette. De toutes façons, à quoi lui servirait-elle ?

Elle marcha un moment le long du lac où la lumière de la lune se réfléchissait, puis se dirigeant vers une fontaine. L'eau coulait de quatre petites statuettes : un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent.

Soudain, dans l'obscurité de l'enceinte de Poudlard, une faible lumière apparut. Un bruit de pas murmurait sur le sol caillouteux du chemin qui menait directement aux portes de Poudlard. Hermione se dissimula derrière la fontaine rapidement, épiant l'étranger, ou même l'intrus. Avant que la lumière soit hors de vue, la sorcière sortit de sa cachette et avança rapidement à petites enjambées. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre, et avant qu'elle ne put faire un geste, la Gryffondor se retrouva à terre pour une quelconque raison.

Hermione gémit en se massant le crâne, et voulut se relever. Un sifflement retentit et, ce fut un genou à peine à terre, qu'elle se retrouva propulsée contre le tronc de l'arbre, presque assommée. La jeune femme allait encore faire un geste quand la lumière qu'elle avait aperçue quelques secondes avant se trouvait maintenant devant elle, éclairant son propriétaire.

-Malfoy, murmura-t-elle.

-Hey ! Professeur ! s'exclama Draco en lui faisant un grand coucou de son bras.

Il arborait un sourire moqueur qu'Hermione lui aurait fait ravaler si elle n'avait pas été coincée.

-Malfoy arrête tes gamineries ! ordonna presque Hermione, rouge de colère.

Elle crut entendre un faible « si on peut même plus rigoler » de la part du blond mais effaça immédiatement cette information de son cerveau pour se concentrer sur sa situation.

La sorcière était… disons… « cernée » entre le tronc du Saule Cogneur et ses branches qui fendaient l'air comme un moulin à vent.

-Ô joie… murmura-t-elle.

Hermione se releva avec peine en s'appuyant contre le tronc – ce qui provoqua une réaction immédiate de la part du saule – et regarda son collègue qui semblait réfléchir.

-Bouge pas Granger, marmonna Malfoy, les yeux regardant de tous les côtés en s'avançant entre les coups de branches.

Une branche ne passa pas loin du visage du blond qui recula instinctivement, pour se cogner contre une autre encore plus épaisse. Draco eut l'impression qu'un batteur géant lui avait assené un coup de batte dans le dos pour le faire tomber de son balais… Sauf qu'il n'était pas sur son balais et que le batteur géant en question n'était autre que le Saule Cogneur.

Quelle bonne idée d'aller aider Granger… Le sifflement des branches battant l'air avait attiré son attention alors qu'il allait rentrer au château. Et maintenant il se trouvait là, à terre, avec un dos en miette (selon sa propre supposition) et essayant d'éviter les coups de l'arbre furieux. Après une seconde d'inattention du saule qui voulait maintenant se débarrasser d'une Granger collée à son tronc, Draco put sortir, hors d'atteinte. Il souffla de soulagement, et regarda brièvement en direction de sa « collègue ».

-Tu crois qu'un Petrificus Totalus ça l'arrêterait ? demanda-t-il, amusé par la situation.

Dieu qu'il aimait être dominant…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Malfoy et sors-moi de là, persifla Hermione pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter.

Se faire aider par Malfoy, mais quelle honte ! Draco réfléchit un moment et brandit sa baguette en direction de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, pas vraiment confiante.

-_Accio Granger !_ s'écria Malfoy.

Hermione se sentit soulevée de terre, ses membres battant l'air à la manière du Saule Cogneur, et son corps, qui s'avançait à toute vitesse vers le blond, heurta une ou deux branches qui se baladaient encore devant ses yeux. La jeune femme vit avec effarement qu'elle s'approchait très dangereusement de Malfoy. Ce dernier recula d'un pas l'air un peu effrayé quand il vit sa collègue voler vers lui en battant des bras et des jambes pour changer de direction, mais rien n'y fit. Et c'est avec une parfaite collision que les deux professeurs se trouvèrent à terre.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se remettre de ce qui lui était tombé dessus (et c'était le cas de le dire) qu'il se fit sermonner par la femme qu'il détestait le plus au monde et qui, de son point de vue à lui, n'avait rien à dire vu la situation dans laquelle elle s'était embringuée toute seule.

-Franchement Malfoy, pour un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal je me serais mieux attendue ! Un sortilège d'attraction, n'importe quoi ! T'aurais pu me demander avant je t'aurais conseillé le sortilège de lévitation !

Draco la regarda, incrédule. Elle continuait de babiller sur les sortilèges sans respirer alors qu'elle était couchée sur lui, Draco Malfoy, Sang-Pur et… Et rien d'autre en fait, mais Sang-Pur quand même !

…

Il s'était attendu à partir en fumée au contact de la Sang-de-Bourbe, à tomber en poussière, à moisir sur le champ, à hurler à la mort parce que la peau malsaine de cette fille le brûlait, à ne plus pouvoir respirer parce qu'elle bouffait son oxygène, à… Mais au grand jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que rien ne se passe...

Ils se dirigeaient vers le château par le chemin caillouteux. Draco fit un petit mouvement d'épaule. Dieu qu'il avait mal… Ce Saule Cogneur n'y avait pas été de main morte… ou de branche morte… Peu importe…

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure-là, Granger ? siffla Malfoy.

-Je peux te retourner la question, répliqua Hermione hargneusement, pas très fière que Malfoy l'ait tirée de la situation.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il regardait devant lui, l'air sérieux. Un gémissement fit stopper sa marche. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, la baguette brandie.

-T'as entendu Granger ?

-Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Hermione se rapprocha des feuillages à sa droite. Il lui semblait avoir vu une branche ou deux bouger. Elle écarta brusquement les feuilles qui lui bouchaient la vue pour découvrir une jeune fille assise qui se massait la cheville.

Cette dernière releva les yeux doucement, se sachant dans une situation très inconfortable. Malfoy s'était approché lui aussi, et se tenait maintenant aux côtés d'Hermione.

-Gaia ! s'exclama-t-il apparemment étonné de la trouver là.

La petite Malfoy baissa les yeux, les mains toujours sur sa cheville apparemment foulée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ? demanda durement Draco.

-Je… Je voulais juste… bégaya Gaia.

Hermione l'aida à se relever, au grand damne de l'adolescente.

-Quoi ? demanda Draco.

-Savoir si le bébé… allait bien…

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne savait pas que l'accouchement était si tôt ! A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas grand chose de la vie personnelle de Malfoy… Le professeur Trelawney avait justement parlé d'une naissance pendant le dîner.

Hermione était dans sa chambre, devant un large miroir qui envahissait l'espace mural. Elle fixait son reflet dans la glace, inexpressif, froid, atone. Ses cheveux étaient plus broussailleux que d'habitude, sûrement l'œuvre du Saule Cogneur. Elle avait vraiment été imprudente… Elle aurait quand même pu regarder où elle allait !

La Gryffondor soupira. Elle repensa un instant à l'incident de la veille. Rogue l'avait agressée. C'était étrange… Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Comme si un détail avait changé, comme si quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Pourtant, rien n'indiquait un changement soudain de la part du professeur de Potions, mais… Hermione n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait. Evidemment, le comportement du professeur Rogue laissait à désirer, mais c'était un détail… Un détail qui bouleversait tout, et non la réaction de Rogue…

La jeune sorcière repassa dans sa tête l'expression de Malfoy lorsque Gaia lui avait demandé comment allait le bébé. Il l'avait regardée un moment, sans rien dire, et lui avait ordonné d'aller se coucher. C'était sûrement à cause de la présence d'Hermione qu'il n'avait rien révélé. Ou alors peut-être que le blond ne voulait rien avouer à Gaia. De toutes façons, ce n'était pas les affaires de la Gryffondor et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle y réfléchissait !

A suivre…


	5. Mauvaises blagues

_Auteur : Kimiko06_

_Genre : HGxDM, humour, romance…_

_Disclaimer : les persos sont pas à moi, mais je me permets de les utiliser quand même. Personne ne voit d'inconvénients ?_

Hey professeur !

Chapitre 5

Mauvaises blagues

Hermione était devant sa glace, pour la énième fois. La jeune femme n'arrivait toujours pas à se trouver une coiffure convenable. Maudits cheveux ! Elle ne pouvait vraiment faire avec eux… Et puis ses oreilles…

Le professeur soupira. Elle n'allait quand même pas recommencer avec ça ? Elle mettrait bien des lunettes pour avoir l'air plus sévère mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. La jeune femme n'avait peut-être pas besoin de changer sa coiffure, mais l'expression de son visage ?

Hermione commença à faire des mimiques les plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Elle pinça ses lèvres mais au bout d'une minute les muscles de ses joues la faisaient souffrir. Elle prit un air indifférent, les yeux absents, la bouche molle. Elle ressemblait au professeur Lupin. Hermione essaya de ressembler à un crapaud comme le Professeur Ombrage. Ce qui lui fit le plus peur n'était pas qu'elle y arrivait parfaitement, mais qu'elle lui ressemblait ! La jeune femme dégonfla instantanément ses joues. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire… Bon, tant pis, elle lâcherai ses cheveux comme d'habitude. Hermione lança un regard assassin à son reflet et se détourna du miroir.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle oublie que le soir elle devait donner des cours particuliers à des Gryffondors. Hermione n'était pas rassurée, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter dans ces circonstances. Devait-elle être plus gentille ? Plus sévère ? Plus attentionnée ? Elle n'avait jamais eu de cours particulier dans sa vie à Poudlard… et ailleurs… Elle supposait qu'elle devait se montrer attentionnée, c'était le principe de « cours particuliers » apparemment, pour aider les élèves à progresser.

Le temps était de plus en plus frais à l'extérieur. L'hiver approchait à grands pas et les murs blancs de la chambre donnait encore plus froid à Hermione. Le professeur rangea ses affaires en vitesse dans son sac. Aujourd'hui elle avait les premières années Gryffondor/Serdaigle et Poufsouffle/Serpentard, les troisièmes années Serpentard/Gryffondor et Poufsouffle/Serdaigle et les quatrièmes années Serdaigle/Serpentard et Gryffondor/Poufsouffle. Une journée chargée en somme…

Le bébé… Non, encore cette histoire… Malfoy était vraiment père ? Elle aurait bien voulu voir ça, tiens ! C'était impensable ! Ridicule même ! Pauvre bébé… Hermione imaginait déjà Malfoy donnant le biberon à son chérubin qui ressemblait au bébé de Roger Rabbit, celui qui fumait tout le temps un cigare. Oui, ils devaient sûrement avoir un air de famille !

La Gryffondor sortit de sa chambre en sautillant. Bizarrement, elle était de très bonne humeur, comme si cette journée allait être la plus agréable depuis qu'elle était là. Elle espérait bien en tous cas ! Hermione entama le début d'une chansonnette que sa mère chantait souvent quand elle était contente.

-Ah m'asseoir sur un banc, cinq minutes avec toi, et r'garder les gens tant qu'y en a ! Te parler du bon temps qui est mort ou qui reviendra en serrant dans ma main tes p'tits doigts-

Des pas se firent entendre dans le grand couloir. Hermione arrêta immédiatement de chanter de peur de se faire surprendre. Elle ne voulait pas croiser un élève la regardant bizarrement et révélant à toute l'école que le professeur de métamorphose chantait comme une casserole. Eh oui, la triste vérité était qu'elle chantait faux. On ne peut pas tout avoir…

-Alors Granger, on pousse la chansonnette ?

Oh non… Pas lui… Elle aurait encore préféré que ça soit un élève dans ce cas-là. Malfoy éclata de rire. Oh Dieu…

-Dis-moi Malfoy, on t'a jamais appris à rire ?

Le blond s'arrêta un moment mais un sourire toujours dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Oh Granger, j'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un chanter aussi mal !

-Moi j'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un rire aussi mal…

Draco soupira.

-Tu ne sais pas reconnaître un rire moqueur Granger… Evidemment chez les Gryffys on ne se moque jamais.

-Ce n'est pas ça Malfoy, si-

Hermione fut coupée par des bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Un petit Gryffondor arrivait dans leur direction en courant.

-Professeur Granger ! s'écria-t-il.

Il jeta un regard apeuré à Malfoy avant de se tourner vers Hermione et de lui demander timidement :

-Professeur, c'est vrai que vous donnez des cours particuliers ce soir ?

-Hum, oui, répondit-elle.

Le petit Gryffondor sourit :

-Oh super ! Je pourrais venir ?

-Oui bien sûr, le cours commence à 17h30…

L'élève se tourna, toujours souriant, vers Malfoy.

-Vous aussi ?

Au regard que lui jeta le blond, l'étudiant repartit à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée.

-Quelle gentillesse, ironisa Hermione en regardant son collègue.

-Hey Granger, tu enseignes tellement mal que tes élèves te demandent des cours particuliers ?

-Peut-être qu'ils aiment tout simplement mes cours, contra Hermione en souriant. Toi par contre, je te verrais bien en Rogue.

-Séverus est un professeur excellent, fit remarquer Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Et il sait ce qui est juste.

-Ah ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu parles ! Tu dis ça parce qu'il te privilégiait !

-Et toi tu dis ça parce qu'il n'était pas en admiration devant ton attitude de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, Malfoy ! L'attitude de Rogue était inacceptable parce qu'il était injuste avec TOUS les Gryffondors !

-Arrête Granger, franchement, y a de quoi être de mauvaise humeur devant la tête de Weasley et Potter ! Pas étonnant qu'il veule les punir de leur sale tête !

Hermione afficha un air coléreux.

-Parce que toi tu notes tes élèves à leur tête ?

-Ça m'arrive, oui, rit Malfoy.

-Je ne trouve pas ça spécialement marrant, cingla Hermione.

Elle allait répliquer autre chose quand elle vit Malfoy humer l'air.

-Ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de comportement ? se moqua la Gryffondor.

-Ça pue, répondit-il d'un air sérieux.

-Qu…

Hermione se mit à humer l'air à son tour et fronça le nez. Une odeur pestilentielle se propageait doucement dans le couloir. Ça provenait de la droite, et à droite, il y avait sa salle de classe. Le professeur réagit au quart de tour et parcourut le couloir en un temps record.

Quand elle arriva au niveau de sa salle de classe, il n'y avait personne… bien évidemment… De la fumée blanchâtre s'échappait de la pièce par la serrure de la porte. Hermione s'y précipita et l'ouvrit. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux sans relâche avant de refermer la porte.

La pauvre Gryffondor, prise de nausée, porta sa main à sa bouche. L'odeur était insoutenable. Après avoir repris tous ses esprits, Hermione fit tout disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

-Wow, t'avais raison Granger, les élèves t'adoooooorent !

Encore lui…

-Malfoy, tu pourrais tenir tes Serpentards, tu ne crois pas ? s'écria Hermione.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce sont les élèves de ma maison ? répliqua Draco.

-Il n'y a que les Serpentards pour faire des coups pareils, Malfoy. Et après ils sont censés être malins !

-La ferme Granger. Ça peut être n'importe qui. Tu oublies les Poufsouffles, tu crois pas ?

Hermione soupira.

-Oh arrête, fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien que c'est les élèves de ta maison ! Bon, c'est pas tout, j'ai des cours à donner !

Sur ces paroles, Hermione entra dans sa classe en claquant la porte pour couper court à leur conversation.

Malfoy était vraiment quelqu'un d'irritant. Il suffisait de le rencontrer pour voir sa bonne humeur descendre de trois crans d'un coup. Et en plus de cela, elle n'avait plus envie de chanter ! Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si ça la tuait de ne pas chanter, mais ça prouvait qu'elle n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme… tout ça à cause de Malfoy… Enfin… En attendant les élèves, elle se décida à écrire une nouvelle fois à Dale. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa missive précédente, mais peut-être était-il occupé. Hermione prit un parchemin, une plume et commença :

_Mon cher Dale,_

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Tu n'as pas répondu à mon dernier message. Mais tu n'as peut-être pas pensé que tu devais répondre tout de suite ? Oui, la chouette attend juste de savoir si tu renvoies quelque chose avant de repartir. Si tu la laisses partir, tu n'as plus de chouette à ta disposition, alors…_

_Mon stage se passe très bien, j'ai rencontré une vieille connaissance. Crois-moi, ce n'était pas de grandes retrouvailles ; on ne s'aimait pas du tout au temps du collège et du lycée. Le fait de le retrouver là est vraiment étrange. Enfin, assez parler de lui, il me rend de mauvaise humeur._

_Pattenrond est sage ? N'oublie pas, s'il ne l'est pas tu le punies de croquettes aux crevettes, c'est sa nourriture préférée. Ne t'inquiète pas, il comprendra et il se tiendra sage (je l'ai déjà fait)._

_J'attends juste une réponse de toi, même brève tu sais. J'essaierai d'aller te voir un de ces jours, il faut juste que j'attende la permission de mon patron. _

_Réponds-moi bientôt,_

_Je t'aime,_

_Hermione_

La jeune femme glissa sa lettre dans son sac : elle l'enverrait plus tard, peut-être demain. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de corriger des copies.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la classe cinq minutes après l'incident.

-Bonjour Professeur ! lancèrent certains.

OooooO

La journée passait très vite, au grand étonnement d'Hermione. Elle se répétait sans cesse qu'elle devait donner des cours particuliers le soir, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle oubliait instantanément. Un vrai poisson.

Les Serpentards de quatrième année étaient rentrés dans la classe en pouffant : nul doute que c'était eux les fautifs de la mauvaise blague.

-Tout d'abord, commença Hermione, je voudrais féliciter les personnes qui ont jeté des boules puantes dans la classe. C'était une très bonne idée, l'odeur était charmante.

Hermione se promit d'enguirlander les jumeaux Weasley. Leur magasin faisait fureur, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune femme, mais elle se fit la promesse de leur demander de vendre sélectivement : NE JAMAIS VENDRE AUX SERPENTARDS !

Les élèves rirent un peu.

-Alors, pour ceux qui auraient une autre brillante idée – j'aime l'imagination – je les avertis tout de suite : vous serez récompensés d'un séjour chez le directeur. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Gaia leva la main instantanément, un sourire moqueur dessiné sur les lèvres.

-Oui Gaia ? dit Hermione à contre cœur.

-Vous savez qui est le coupable ? demanda-t-elle, tout sourire.

La Gryffondor soupira.

-Eh bien, comme toi Gaia j'ai de l'imagination. Imagination qui ne me fait jamais défaut si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Gaia haussa un sourcil. Irrévocablement serpentesque. Ou Malfoyen. Peu importait, le résultat était le même : une exaspération totale.

-Soyez plus claire Professeur.

-Ma chère Gaia, réfléchis bien et tu comprendras. Maintenant, nous avons toujours ce problème de sort de Transfert que vous n'arrivez pas à effectuer.

OooooO

L'heure était passée très vite et étrangement, les Serpentards s'étaient très bien comportés. Mystère à élucider…

Hermione en était à la fin de sa journée, et non, elle n'avait pas oublié ! La jeune femme ne bougea pas de son siège quand les derniers élèves sortirent de sa classe. Il lui restait une demi-heure avant son cours particulier. Elle tua le temps en corrigeant des copies rendues le jour même. C'est avec une joie sans limite qu'elle commença à noter celle de Gaia. L'adolescente écrivait mal, c'était plutôt dur de comprendre ce qu'elle notait.

Trois coups furent frappés.

-Entrez, dit Hermione d'un air absent.

Quand elle entendit des pas dans sa classe, elle se décida à lever la tête. Ils étaient quatre Gryffondors à se tenir devant elle, comme des cierges.

-Oh, euh, asseyez-vous…

Hermione se leva et s'assit à un mètre d'eux, sur une table.

-Très bien, il n'y a que vous quatre ?

-Oui.

-D'accord, on va donc commen-

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Bonsoir !

La Gryffondor crut qu'elle était tombée de sa chaise. Ses yeux s'agrandirent pour devenir deux grandes soucoupes et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit.

-On s'assoit où ?

Hermione regarda les quatre Gryffondors en face d'elle.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que vous ! dit-elle.

-Eh bien, euh, on ne savait pas que…

Le professeur tourna la tête brusquement vers les nouveaux arrivés. Gaia se tenait fièrement devant elle, accompagnée d'une quinzaine de Serpentards. Ses bras étaient croisés et elle affichait un sourire fier.

Hermione ne pouvait pas refuser de les prendre en cours particulier, ç'aurait été un choix sélectif et il était hors de question qu'elle se comporte comme Malfoy. Elle prit un air décontracté (tout le contraire de son état actuel) et leur indiqua les chaises.

-Asseyez-vous où vous voulez. Oh non, attendez ! Qui est en première année ?

Certains levèrent la main. Ils n'avaient pas trop l'air de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là.

-Très bien. Vous trois vous vous asseyez là, contre le mur. Les deuxièmes années s'il y en a à la droite des premières, les troisièmes, à la droite des deuxièmes, les quatrièmes à la droite des troisièmes et ainsi de suite.

Tout le monde s'installa sans rechigner au grand étonnement d'Hermione.

-Bien, euh… Je vais vous donner des feuilles où vous écrirez les transformations que vous ne réussissez pas et euh… Voilà pour le moment.

La Gryffondor distribua les parchemins et alla s'asseoir devant son bureau. Quelle surprise… Ou plutôt, quelle mauvaise surprise… Elle se demandait ce que les Serpentards lui préparaient… Il valait mieux se méfier.

De son bureau, Hermione jetait de fréquents coups d'œil aux élèves. Quelques Serpentards pouffaient comme des gamins, certains écrivaient sans réfléchir et d'autres encore suçaient leur plume en souriant malicieusement. L'expression de Gaia ne réjouissait pas la réjouissait pas, mais Hermione ne dit rien. Elle se contentait de la surveiller silencieusement, attendant que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passe.

Plusieurs minutes trépassèrent sans que rien d'étrange ne se produise. Hermione se leva de sa chaise et regarda les écrits de ses élèves par-dessus leurs épaules. Arrivée à Gaia, elle retint sa respiration.

-Eh bien Gaia, commença-t-elle après avoir regardé la feuille de son élève, je vois qu'il y a du travail. La transformation d'un animal en verre était en deuxième année. Celle d'un cure dent en aiguille date de la première année.

-Oui professeur, minauda Gaia en battant des cils. Je n'excelle pas en métamorphose c'est bien pour ça qu'il y a des cours particuliers, non ?

La classe éclata de rire, alors qu'Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais Gaia, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne brilles pas en métamorphose. Malfoy non plus n'y excellait pas. Ça doit être de famille, dit Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil moqueur.

Il y eut quelques rires provenant des Gryffondors, et Gaia replongea dans sa liste.

OooooO

Le lendemain, plusieurs élèves étaient attroupés autour du tableau d'affichage. Certains affichaient un air moqueur, d'autres riaient à gorge déployée, d'autres se posaient des questions… Hermione n'y fit pas attention, jusqu'à qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'un groupe de Serpentards la pointait du doigt.

D'un pas mal assuré, la Gryffondor se dirigea vers le tableau difficilement à cause des étudiants agglutinés autour de lui. Plus elle s'approchait, plus l'anxiété l'envahissait.

C'est alors qu'elle la vit. Sa lettre. La lettre qu'elle avait écrit à Dale la veille juste avant son cours particulier ! Sa lettre, oui, mais avec quelques modifications : des commentaires odieux.

_Mon cher Dale,_

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. **Mais nous aussi Professeur ! Imaginez qu'il ait été tué par un Mangemort ? Qu'est-ce que vous deviendrez dans ce cas-là ? ** Tu n'as pas répondu à mon dernier message. **Ah, ça veut tout dire, ça ! Le Dale ne tient pas assez à vous pour vous écrire !** Mais tu n'as peut-être pas pensé que tu devais répondre tout de suite ? **Ben voyons ! Qui penserait à cette excuse minable ? Il faut se faire une raison, Professeur !** Oui, la chouette attend juste de savoir si tu renvoies quelque chose avant de repartir. **Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas monsieur Dale. Après tout, vous avez affaire avec Miss Je-Sais-Tout alors il faut s'attendre à ce qu'elle vous sous-estime. **Si tu la laisses partir, tu n'as plus de chouette à ta disposition, alors… **C'est le moment de se dire « chouette ! une autre excuse pour ne pas lui répondre ! ».**_

_Mon stage se passe très bien, j'ai rencontré une vieille connaissance. **Vieille ? Mais quel âge avez-vous Professeur ?** Crois-moi, ce n'était pas de grandes retrouvailles ; on ne s'aimait pas du tout au temps du collège et du lycée. **Question pertinente : qui vous aime de toutes façons ? Pas nous en tous cas !** Le fait de le retrouver là est vraiment étrange. Enfin, assez parler de lui, il me rend de mauvaise humeur. **Ah parce que des fois vous ne l'êtes pas ? A croire que vous avez vos ragnagnas tous les jours…**_

_Pattenrond est sage ? N'oublie pas, s'il ne l'est pas tu le punies de croquettes aux crevettes, c'est sa nourriture préférée. **Merci pour le tuyau ! On n'oubliera pas ! ** Ne t'inquiète pas, il comprendra et il se tiendra sage (je l'ai déjà fait).**Dites-moi, Pattenrond, c'est votre animal de compagnie ? Le seul qui puisse vous saquer, quoi…**_

_J'attends juste une réponse de toi, même brève tu sais. **Vous pouvez toujours attendre…** J'essaierai d'aller te voir un de ces jours, il faut juste que j'attende la permission de mon patron.** Vous parlez de Dumby, là ?** _

_Réponds-moi bientôt, **ça c'est à voir…**_

_Je t'aime, **moi non plus**_

_Hermione **c'est pas le nom d'une divinité grecque ça ? Pourtant vous n'avez rien de divin…**_

Hermione crut que tout s'écroulait autour d'elle. Les étudiants la regardaient en hésitant à se moquer, à compatir et à ne rien penser du tout. C'est alors qu'une voix grave retentit :

-Qui a fait ça ?

La jeune femme elle-même s'étonna de son ton. Doucereux, grave, dangereux quoi.

-Hey Granger, tu parles de moi dans ta lettre, non ?

Non… Encore lui…

-Malfoy, un commentaire de plus et tu ne pourras plus ouvrir la bouche avant des semaines.

OooooO

Hermione était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle avait parlé à Dumbledore qui avait tout pris en main et s'était empressé de trouver le coupable. Coupable qui se trouvait en fait être un groupe entier de Serpentards de quatrième année. Gaia en était à l'origine bien entendu. Ils avait été prévenus d'une éventuelle expulsion s'ils n'amélioraient pas leur comportement vis à vis de leur professeur de métamorphose.

Cela n'empêchait pas qu'Hermione ait été humiliée. Elle les haïssait tous. Il n'y avait plus aucun respect. Alors qu'elle remettait en doute sa décision d'avoir accepté le poste, une chouette toqua avec son bec la fenêtre énergiquement.

A suivre…


	6. Coup d'état première partie

_Auteur : Kimiko06_

_Genre : HGxDM, humour, romance…_

_Disclaimer : les persos sont pas à moi, mais je me permets de les utiliser quand même. Personne ne voit d'inconvénients ?_

_Notes : Désolée pour le retard, mais je n'avais jamais le temps de publier le chapitre, alors que ça faisait des lustres qu'il était écrit._

**RAR:**

**Lilouthephoenix : Voilà la suite, et merci pour ta review !**

**Lowrana : Salut ! C'est pas bête ça, le coup de la dépression.lol Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres il y aura. C'était prévu 5, mais je me suis un peu emportée dans cette fic que j'adore écrire, alors finalement, elle sera plus longue que prévue. Bien plus longue même. Je pense que 10 chapitres fera l'affaire. J'espère que je n'ai pas mis trop de temps à publier la suite ! Merci pour tout !**

**Trinity1412 : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! ****J**** Voilà la suite, avec un peu de retard je sais !**

**Rosalie Johanson : Moi aussi je plains Hermione. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si un jour ça m'arrivait un truc pareil… Non non, aucune question n'est stupide.lol Oui, c'est un Draco/Hermione, mais vois-tu, je prends mon temps. Je pense que c'est très difficile de tomber amoureux de son ennemi. Je me suis imaginée avec le mien (et j'ai eu du mal my god…) et après ce que j'ai ressenti, je pense qu'il faut vraiment un grand changement, quelque chose qui bouleverse tout. Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !**

**Hermignonne malefoy : Salut ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Voilà la suite ! **

**Draco-tu-es-à-moi : loooool ! Je pense aussi que si un jour je suis prof, je serais pas à prendre avec des pincettes !lol Surtout que les collégiens ne sont pas faciles en cours. Ne t'inquiète pas pour notre Hermione, elle va bientôt se faire respecter ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !**

**Ari : Ah ça, Gaia a du caractère !lol Et pas dans le bon sens en plus. Merci pour ta review !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Oui adorables ces élèves !lol Si ça peut te rassurer sur mon état mental, moi non plus je ne veux pas devenir prof ! Surtout si je tombe sur une classe comme celle de Gaia… Je péterais un câble je pense… Merci pour ta review ! A la prochaine !**

**Love-pingo : Hermione ? ****Se venger ?lol Disons qu'elle va le faire à sa manière. Faut pas non plus qu'elle tombe dans leur piège et qu'elle s'abaisse à leur niveau.lol Merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite !**

**LunDer : Oui, pauvre Hermione... Si elle quittait l'école, ça voudrait dire qu'elle jetterait l'éponge, et c'est ce que Gaia et les Serpentards attendent. Je suppose que tu as deviné la suite… La suite d'ailleurs ne sera pas forcément meilleure pour elle !lol Enfin, tu verras ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Moiiiiiiiiiiiiii : Heil Kari ! Hermione sera avec Malfoy dans pas trop longtemps (ça dépend de la notion du temps que tu as). C'est clair qu'Hermione a eu la totale !lol J'aurais trop honte à sa place aussi, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle saura y faire face ! ;) Merci pour ta review et bisous !**

**Émiya : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Voilà la suite !**

**Oceanne Black : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite !**

**Zeeve lelula : Salut ! Merci pour ton assiduité ! Et pour ta review et tes compliments ! Voilà la suite ! **

**Titi-anaelle-malfoy : Saluuuut ! Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, je voulais garder un Malfoy IC, même si après la lecture du tome 6, eh bien… C'est plus trop IC.lol Merci de toujours me reviewer !**

**Chili : Saluuuuut ! Le voilà ton chapitre, vilaine ! J'espère au moins qu'au bahut tu vas me remercier, hein ! Tssss… Tu parles d'une review toi ! Et après tu t'étonnes que je te l'envoie pas ! Allez, à demain !**

**Lisou52 : Merci merci merci merci ! Voilà la suite !**

**Camille : Hello miss ! ****Oui, je sais que je suis cool toi, t'es à moitié folle. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Julie dit qu'elle ne peut pas te supporter. MWAHAHAHAHA ! ******

Hey professeur !

Chapitre 6

Coup d'état

Première partie

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_Eh oui, c'est moi, la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse (parce qu'on peut très bien être belle sans être merveilleuse, regarde Fleur !), la meilleure, bref, c'est moi Ginny Weasley, comme tu l'as compris (j'avoue quand même que tu es plus intelligente que moi, mais rien d'autre, hein !)._

_Je t'écris pendant le peu de temps libre que j'ai, si ça ce n'est pas une preuve d'amitié immmmeeeense ! A l'hôpital Sainte Gambas, tout se passe merveilleusement bien, pour la première fois avant-hier, j'ai assisté un accouchement ! C'est la chose la plus extraordinaire que j'ai vue dans ma vie (à part mon reflet dans un miroir) et faite d'ailleurs ! Si t'avais vu le bébé, il était adorable… mis à part qu'il braillait comme un putois… J'ai demandé à Jane Hopkins, ma « patronne » si on pouvait utiliser le sort de Silencio mais elle m'a regardé avec des yeux de hibou en me disant « Mademoiselle Weasley, si vos pauvres oreilles ne supportent pas le cri d'un bébé, signe de vie, vous pouvez immédiatement changer de métier et vous consacrer à la morgue de Sainte Langoustine, au moins, vous aurez du silence… de mort… » Quel rabat-joie ! _

_Assez parlé de moi (ça c'est vraiment pour être poli hein, parce que je sais que tout le monde aime parler de moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'époustoufle les gens, c'est dans ma nature !), et parlons un peu de toi (à grands regrets… mais nan j'plaisante !). Alors, comme ça, on commande des élèves et on donne des heures de colle ? Ah ! J't'imagine bien en MacGonagall, tiens ! Hilarant ! Ou en Ombrage, avec sa tête de crapaud ! Non, là, vraiment j'abuse. Enfin, j'espère que tu leur fais pas trop peur quand même, je sais que tu n'es pas très patiente. Tu sais, j'aimerais bien me glisser dans un de tes cours un jour pour voir comment tu te débrouilles. Sincèrement, je suis sûre que tu t'en sors comme un chef. _

_Harry m'a parlé d'une cousine de Malfoy ! Je savais pas qu'il en avait une. Tu me diras, je ne sais pas grand chose de lui, et non merci, je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! J'espère juste qu'elle est « potable » si on peut l'être dans cette famille._

_J'ai vu Dale au fait, je pensais que tu serais contente d'avoir quelques nouvelles de lui. Il va bien, et tu lui manques beaucoup. Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Il était pressé pour je ne sais quoi._

_Hermione, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander, je veux dire, c'est confidentiel, je ne voudrais pas que tu ébruites ça. Enfin, voilà… Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'en pense Harry, mais.. Il y a quelque chose – j'y pense depuis un bon moment déjà – que j'aimerais demander à Harry. Tu vois ce que c'est ? Je veux dire, on a un enfant et tout ça, alors je me demandais, qu'est-ce que tu en penses si je demande Harry en mariage ? Ça fait quand même un bon bout de temps qu'on sort ensemble et… et surtout, je l'aime, vraiment, du plus profond de moi-même. Et j'ai même l'impression de l'aimer encore plus en ce moment. Je veux profiter du temps qu'il nous reste avant la réapparition de Tu-Sais-Qui parce que… j'ai peur, Hermione. Horriblement peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à Harry ou Jamie, ou même toi ou Ron, alors je veux vivre le moment présent à fond, être le maximum heureuse avant la prochaine confrontation ou même, peut-être tuerie. Tu sais sûrement que le monde magique s'agite alors… Evidemment, Harry n'est pas souvent à la maison, toujours à traîner avec Ron à Pré-au-Lard, là où circulent les plus grandes rumeurs. Et après Pré-au-Lard, c'est la vérification des rumeurs, alors imagine combien de temps il passe à la maison. En plus de ça, je dois me coltiner la copine de Ron qui passe le plus clair de ton temps à la maison. Elle a un accent anglais épouvantable, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle baragouine. Même Jamie est d'accord avec moi._

_Bon, je vais te laisser, parce que je dois retourner travailler, et oui, le travail, toujours le travail ! Ce monde est laborieux… j'aime mes jeux de mots !_

_De gros bisous à toi et à Rogue (nan, là, j'ai jamais autant plaisanté de ma vie !)_

_Ton amie,_

_Ginny_

Hermione referma la lettre en souriant de toutes ses dents. Ginny avait beau avoir peur, et appréhender ce qui allait arriver, elle gardait tout de même sa joie de vivre. C'était elle tout craché : être inquiet, mais autant l'être dans la bonne humeur ! Elle était vraiment unique en son genre. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu être si à l'aise et complice avec Ginny auparavant. C'était, comment dire, étonnant. Evidemment, il y avait une certaine amitié, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin que les confidences de Ginny sur son amour pour Harry. En dehors de ça, il n'y avait rien d'autre de dit. Mais depuis que la rousse et le meilleur ami d'Hermione avait vraiment conclu, les deux filles étaient presque inséparables. Presque… Il y avait quand même quelques disputes, qui parfois pouvaient prendre de grandes proportions, mais à part ça… Une amitié solide qui s'était construite dans une union… pas encore officialisé dans le monde de la magie.

-Il est temps que je me prépare, murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

La matinée semblait fraîche, même à l'intérieur du château. La journée n'allait pas s'annoncer très ensoleillée, et encore moins chaude. Un jour de tristesse en somme.

La jeune sorcière enfila sa robe de sorcière sur ses habits d'hiver, et sortit de sa chambre ses affaires dans les bras.

Hermione s'engouffra dans les couloirs à grandes enjambées. Les tableaux la regardaient passer en murmurant sur son passage comme quoi elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour enseigner à Poudlard, et que, de toutes façons, cette jeune femme avait l'air de tout sauf d'un professeur.

Il y avait un cadre, en particulier, où un vieil homme barbu assis sur un rocher noirâtre, ne se lassait pas de fixer la sorcière. L'homme semblait marmonner des choses, comme quoi la vie à Poudlard n'était plus celle qu'elle était, et que les temps allaient changer, oui, bientôt, à la prochaine apparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers le tableau en fronçant les sourcils. Elle fit un pas, puis un deuxième, puis encore un autre pour se retrouver devant le cadre.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Le vieil homme la regarda en fronçant les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux et en pointant sa baguette dans sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ! Sorcière !

Hermione cligna des yeux, étonnée et fixa plus attentivement l'homme. La jeune sorcière sourit en voyant la baguette s'agiter sous son nez et dit :

-Monsieur, ce que vous brandissez n'est pas votre baguette mais un vulgaire morceau de bois .

A ces mots, le vieil homme regarda sa baguette et ronchonna : il s'était encore trompé !

Hermione décida de poursuivre son chemin avant de se rendre en retard à son cours.

-Alors Granger, on parle aux tableaux maintenant ?

Ah… Cette voix goguenarde. Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur son propriétaire, bien évidemment. Elle n'avait aucune journée de repos…

-Oh Malfoy, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis folle, souffla Hermione, un sourire espiègle dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Granger, il faut déjà atteindre un certain degré de folie pour se dissimuler derrière le Saule Cogneur.

La Gryffondor soupira.

-D'accord Malfoy, je me suis plantée cette fois-là. Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était le Saule Cogneur. Ça te va comme réponse ?

OooooO

Quand la jeune fille entra dans sa classe, elle était vide. Du moins, les élèves de Serdaigle manquaient. Etait-elle en avance ? Non, d'après l'horloge magique installée dans le coin. Elle était pile à l'heure.

Hermione haussa les épaules et s'installa à son bureau. Elle sortit un parchemin de son sac : la lettre de Ginny. En attendant l'arrivée des élèves, elle pouvait déjà commencer à lui répondre. Après avoir pris une plume et de l'encre, elle écrivit :

_Ma chère Ginny,_

_Je vois que tout va très bien de ton côté, tu m'en vois ravie. Oui, vraiment ! Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Harry et Ron pour leur absence, ils essayent de sauver le monde, ce n'est pas comme s'ils traînaient dans les bars à la recherche de concubines dévouées. Tu sais très bien qu'Harry n'aime que toi, toi et… toi ! Je ne crois pas être une bonne conseillère en ce qui concerne ta question. Surtout qu'en ce moment ma relation amoureuse doit être au bord du gouffre, prête à se jeter dans le vide et à s'écraser lourdement sur le sol pour se briser. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Dale et je commence à être inquiète. Mais je peux simplement te dire d'attendre avant de faire ta demande auprès d'Harry. Juste, attends._

Hermione releva sa plume. Il valait mieux que ça soit Harry qui fasse sa demande, ça rassurerait Ginny énormément. La Gryffondor releva la tête. L'horloge indiquait neuf heures quarante cinq. Son cours démarrait normalement à neuf heures et demie. Etrange…

_Je suis contente que tu aies enfin assisté un accouchement ! Tu dois te sentir fière d'avoir mis un bébé au monde !_

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir, près de la porte de sa classe. Hermione se leva, traversa la salle et ouvrit la porte. Des élèves arrivaient en courant bruyamment, des parchemins, des bouteilles d'encre, des plumes et des livres bancals dans leurs bras, et un sac négligemment jeté sur leurs épaules. Arrivés à la hauteur d'Hermione, ils reprirent leur souffle en respirant exagérément.

-Professeur Granger, balbutia une élève blonde aux yeux incroyablement grands.

-Puis-je connaître le pourquoi de votre retard à tous ?

Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux, gênés, ou encore amusés, ou même indifférents.

-C'est le professeur Rogue, répondit une petite brune aux allures arrogantes.

Hermione pensa un bref instant que cette fille lui ressemblait étrangement avec son allure de miss Je-Sais-Tout.

-On n'avait pas fini notre potion, et il nous a ordonné de rester jusqu'à ce qu'on la finisse sous peine d'un zéro.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'appréciait pas trop la prise de liberté du Professeur Rogue. Elle se promit de lui en toucher un mot pendant le dîner.

-Entrez dans la classe, dit-elle froidement.

Elle était toujours énervée à propos de l'incident de la lettre. C'était terminé, elle n'allait plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds que ça soit les Serpentards autant que les autres maisons. Il ne fallait pas se moquer du monde non plus.

OooooO

-Oui, c'est bien, donc, si le sortilège de Transfert ne marche pas dans ce cas-là, il faut bien entendu trouver un autre sort. Quelqu'un aurait-il une idée ?

Le silence se fit dans la classe. Quelques élèves affichaient un air interrogatif, d'autres regardaient en l'air dans le vain espoir de voir une réponse tomber du ciel, ou certains encore jetaient de petits coups d'œil sur leur livre au cas où la réponse y figurait.

Une petite main s'éleva, pressante, essayant de toucher le plafond du bout des doigts, en vain.

-Oui Elia ?

C'était la sœur jumelle de la brunette de Serdaigle de quatrième année. Malgré qu'Elia soit à Gyffondor, les deux sœurs étaient parfaitement identiques, physiquement comme psychologiquement. Etrange qu'elles aient été séparées…

-On peut toujours essayer avec le sortilège de Révélation ? Je veux dire, si le sort de Transfert est comme « bloqué » par quelque chose, on peut toujours trouver pourquoi, et ainsi retrouver le bon sort à jeter en deux temps trois mouvements.

Hermione la fixa un moment. C'était une idée ingénieuse, mais, malheureusement pour la petite Elia, impossible.

-Le sortilège de Révélation ne révèle que physiquement. Ce qui veut dire que « la chose » qui bloque le sort de Transfert ne peut pas être révélé par ce sortilège là car elle est invisible. Autrement dit, si nous n'avons pas en main la preuve même que quelque chose bloque l'accès, il nous est impossible d'utiliser ce sort. Mais, félicitations Elia, c'était une très bonne idée.

La jeune brunette prit un air arrogant et sourit. Malheureusement pour elle, aucun point ne fut ajouté pour sa brillante idée, ce qui rabaissa d'un cran sa bonne humeur et sa fierté.

Le porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaître une professeur Trelawney dans tous ses états. Son châle paré de perles était de travers, ses grosses lunettes noires rectangulaires basculaient sur son nez et ses cheveux habituellement coiffés en chignon se balançaient lamentablement au rythme de la respiration saccadée du professeur, apparemment chamboulée.

-Professeur Trelawney ? s'étonna Hermione, surprise de voir Sybille non présentable et sans son habituel air qui se voulait mystérieux.

-Ma pauvre chérie, balbutia-t-elle, soufflant comme un buffle.

Les élèves de Gryffondor retinrent leur rire un moment en se mordant les joues.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda durement Hermione, pas très enthousiasmée par l'interruption du Professeur et par l'appellation dont elle l'avait affublée.

-Vite ! se reprit soudainement le Professeur de Divination.

-Vite quoi ! s'énerva Hermione.

-Le… Le… bégaya Sybille.

D'un mouvement de rage, la Gryffondor descendit de l'estrade, traversa la salle d'un pas tout aussi rageur, prit l'interruptrice par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la classe. Hermione claqua plus que ferma la porte et se tourna d'un coup vers Sybille, les bras croisés.

-J'attends, dit-elle froidement.

Le Professeur de Divination allait répondre quand elle fondit en larmes. De grosses gouttes chaudes et humides glissèrent sur ses joues rougies par son blush. Hermione, désemparée, regarda sa collègue sangloter en reniflant bruyamment. Après un moment de réflexion, elle posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. A peine ses doigts avaient-ils effleuré son bras que le Professeur Trelawney l'attira vers elle et l'enlaça à l'étouffer.

-Hum… grogna Hermione.

Mais Sybille ne la lâchait pas, toujours sanglotante et murmurant des paroles inaudibles.

-Je vais mourir ? demanda Hermione, presque en plaisantant.

Sa collègue la relâcha brusquement et recula d'un pas. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, comme ceux d'un hibou et se fermaient à petits coups secs.

-Professeur, si vous me disiez ce qu'il se passe… je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose ?

La femme emmitouflée dans ses châles la regarda, la larme à l'œil et se décida.

-Ma pauvre chérie, ma pauvre chérie, ma pauv-

-Bon, ça va, j'ai compris !

Trelawney soupira, renifla encore une fois et dit :

-Il y a que… Il y a que…

-Oui ? s'impatienta Hermione. Vous sembliez pressée pas plus tard que tout à l'heure et maintenant…

-Je ne sais pas s'il y a des morts…

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon ? dit-elle.

-Vous savez, le coup d'état -

-Quel coup d'état ! s'exclama la Gryffondor en la coupant.

-Mais oui le c-

-MAIS BON SANG VOUS ALLEZ ME DIRE CE QU'IL SE PASSE A LA FIN ! hurla Hermione, sa patience ayant été dépassée depuis un moment.

Un sursaut collectif se fit entendre de la classe. Le Professeur Trelawney la regarda avec des yeux ronds, déglutit et babultia cette fois à toute vitesse :

-AposcouptaGamtinDumblealléDrafoysiaindames -

-Mais parlez plus lentement ! râla Hermione, les points serrés.

-A propos du coup d'état à Sainte Gambas ce matin. Dumbledore y est allé avec Draco Malfoy ainsi que Mesdames Pince, Lamart-

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? la coupa encore une fois la Gryffondor.

-Vous-Savez-qui, souffla Trelawney. Une attaque des Mangemorts, apparemment, personne ne sait pourquoi.

Soudain, quelque chose traversa l'esprit d'Hermione.

-Oh mon Dieu… couina-t-elle.

-Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? demanda la vieille femme, l'air d'avoir fini son café.

-GINNY ! hurla Hermione.

A suivre…


	7. Coup d'état deuxième partie

_Auteur : Kimiko06_

_Genre : HGxDM, humour (un peu), romance…_

_Disclaimer : les persos sont pas à moi, mais je me permets de les utiliser quand même. Personne ne voit d'inconvénients ?_

**_RAR:_**

**_Ayuluna_**_: oui, je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette lettre ;) merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

**_Zeeve lelula_**_: eh bien, merci ! En tous cas, j'apprécie le fait que tu reviewes à chaque chapitre ! Bisous !_

**_Rosalie Johanson_**_: bizarre, hein ? Tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre pour Ginny. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Bisous !_

**_Lirra_**_: pour répondre à tes questions, oui là on voit Draco. Pas trop je l'avoue, mais ce qu'il lui arrive est intéressant, on découvre une nouvelle facette. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue à updater ! Le chapitre était déjà écrit depuis un moment, mais j'ai planifié le script de la fic entièrement, et j'ai du changer des détails importants. J'espère que la suite te plaira, et que tu continueras de lire ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !_

**_Love-pingo_**_: tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre pour Ginny ! Par contre, il y a quelque chose que tu n'as peut-être pas compris : Draco est allé à l'hôpital après l'attentat. Il n'y était pas, donc il ne lui est rien arrivé. Merci pour ton assiduité et tes compliments !_

**_Kari_**_: eh oui t'es dedans… Et franchement, j'aimerais pas être à ta place. Quelle quiche c'te Trelawney ! En tous cas, merci pour tes supers idées !_

**_Johanna_**_: voilà la suite !_

**_Émiya_**_: merci pour ta review et ton compliment. Voilà la suite !_

**_Lilpuce_**_: Salut ! Merci pour ta review et ton compliment ! Voilà la suite !_

**_Sweety-Witches_**_: Tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! Fallait bien que je coupe le chapitre quelque part ! ;) Là j'ai pas été sadique et le chapitre ne se termine pas en queue-de-poisson. Merci qui ?_

**_'tite mione_**_: Merci merci merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, et que tu seras toujours aussi impatiente de découvrir la suite ! Bisous !_

**_lowrana_**_: une assidue toi aussi ! ;) Comme je le disais à une autre revieweuse, fallait bien que je coupe le chapitre quelque part ! lol Mais là j'ai été moins sadique pour la fin du chapitre. Faut pas être stressée pour une fic ! Tu vas te faire du mal ! lol En tous cas, merci pour tout !_

**_Chili_**_: Tiens, voilà ! Contente de la suite ? Tu me diras ce que tu en penses à la rentrée ! (t'as intérêt à ce que ça soit POSITIF) Tu auras enfin les réponses à tes questions !_

Hey professeur !

Chapitre 7

Coup d'état

Deuxième partie

Hermione s'était précipitée hors du château pour pouvoir transplaner librement. Elle avait rapidement demandé au Professeur Trelawney de laisser partir les élèves de sa classe et de leur ordonner d'aller dans leur salle commune. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la tête de ses étudiants, se demandant ce qu'il se passait !

Arrivée au grand portail de Poudlard, Hermione l'ouvrit, sortit de l'enceinte, et le referma derrière elle. La jeune femme respira un grand coup puis se concentra.

Il y avait toujours cette sensation désagréable qui se produisait à chaque fois qu'elle transplanait. C'était à se demander comment Jamie pouvait aimer ça…

Elle apparut dans le hall de l'hôpital de Sainte Gambas. Il y avait toujours une équipe de surveillance qui prenait les baguettes des visiteurs et leur demandait leurs noms et prénoms. Mais là, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un champs de bataille. Les trois sorciers qui étaient chargés de la sécurité gisaient à terre, les yeux grand ouverts : ils étaient morts.

Il y avait tout de même des gardes qui bloquaient l'entrée de l'hôpital. Ils étaient grands, costauds et ne semblaient pas être commodes.

« Bonjour, murmura Hermione. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda un des gardes en la regardant de haut. »

« Hermione Granger, répondit la jeune femme. Je suis professeur à Poudlard. »

« Et alors ? fit le deuxième garde. »

« Alors je voudrais entrer s'il vous plaît, répondit Hermione comme une évidence. »

« Nous sommes désolés madame nous- »

« Mademoiselle, coupa la jeune femme. »

« Nous sommes désolés mademoiselle, mais l'entrée est interdite aux personnes extérieures aux Aurors et au personnel du Ministère de la Magie. »

« Mais le Professeur Dumbledore accompagné d'autres professeurs sont entrés et je voudrais parler au Professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle. »

« Sans permission exceptionnelle, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser passer. »

La Gryffondor soupira. Elle devait voir Ginny, absolument. Elle devait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

« S'il vous plaît, supplia Hermione. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandée de le rejoindre. »

Les deux gardes se regardèrent.

« Non mademoiselle Granger. »

Bizarrement ces deux gardes lui faisaient penser à Crabbe et Goyle. Ahah… Bonne conclusion.

« Regardez ! s'exclama la Gryffondor en pointant quelque chose imaginaire du doigt. »

OooooO

Hermione s'avança, la gorge serrée, et ouvrit la grande porte de bois qui la séparait de l'hôpital. Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia : quelques infirmières (sûrement les restantes) s'acharnaient à courir partout, lançant des sorts à tout va pour récupérer des médicaments, des serviettes, tout ce qui pouvait leur être utiles. Des chariots contenant toutes sortes de produits bleus, verts, ou même marrons, ainsi que des onguents, étaient renversés au milieu du passage, certains étant même sur des infirmières stupéfixiées ou peut-être, assassinées. La peinture blanche des murs s'était effritée et avait moisi, sûrement sous l'effet d'excès de magie noire. Le sol était jonché de corps, de chariots, ce qui permettait difficilement l'accès aux chambres, et même aux couloirs.

Hermione vit du coin de l'œil quelques Aurors dont Harry et Ron, qui se tenaient à l'angle du couloir principal. Le Survivant était accompagné du Professeur Dumbledore, du Professeur Lamartine, Flitwick, Caréa, et deux autres Aurors sûrement.

La gorge toujours nouée et les larmes aux yeux, Hermione s'avança dans le grand couloir, marchant entre les objets et les personnes évanouies. Elle déglutit, reconnaissant un enfant atteint d'une maladie incurable qu'elle avait vu jadis, en visitant l'hôpital avec Ginny. Ginny… Où était-elle ? Comment allait-elle ?

Une larme glissa lentement sur sa joue, larme qu'elle essuya immédiatement, ne voulant pas montrer un signe de faiblesse alors que… Une deuxième coula, puis une troisième. Elle ne les essuya pas.

Si Ginny n'était plus… Si Ginny avait été assassinée… C'était fou, elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé, jamais… Jamais plus elles ne joueraient ensemble au Scrabble, un jeu moldu, jamais Ginny ne placerait plus ses lettres n'importe comment pour grappiller des points, prétextant que oui, apparemment, Hermione Granger ne connaissait pas le dictionnaire en entier, Ginny n'éclaterait plus de rire aux regards noirs qu'Hermione lui lançait pour avoir triché… Elle ne lui en enverrait plus de missives où elle s'envoyait des fleurs, où elle lui racontait comment sa patronne était cruelle, où elle lui avouait son amour profond pour Harry. Ginny… qui voulait profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour demander Harry en mariage, sachant que la réapparition de Voldemort était proche. Elle avait eu si raison… Elle avait eu si raison d'avoir peur pour sa famille, d'avoir voulu être le maximum heureuse avant de, peut-être, tout perdre.

Une boule oppressante saisit l'estomac d'Hermione alors qu'elle marchait lentement vers ses amis et ses anciens professeurs. Une boule de douleur, de tristesse, de détresse, d'incompréhension… Une boule qui lui remontait à la gorge et qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Le spectacle esquissé devant elle était à vomir, à haïr, à pleurer, à hurler de désespoir ! Le pied d'Hermione heurta une main inerte. Une main d'infirmière. La Gryffondor se baissa, enleva quelques mèches qui recouvraient le visage de la jeune femme. Des mèches rousses, flamboyantes, comme celles de Ginny. Hermione inspira un grand coup et examina le visage meurtri. Après un hoquet, la jeune femme pleura sans relâchement. Des pleurs de soulagement… Ce n'était pas Ginny, non… Mais c'était quelqu'un quand même. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas mérité ce sort, quelqu'un qui soignait les gens, qui leur redonnait la vie en les guérissant, c'était une de ces personnes qui méritaient plus que tout le monde, la vie.

Hermione sanglotait, des mèches brunes glissant sur son visage mouillé. Elle pleurait… Elle pleurait l'injustice, elle pleurait le désastre, elle pleurait les innocents, les actes des gens inconscients, elle pleurait la guerre et ses dégâts, elle pleurait le malheur, le massacre, les horreurs du monde… Elle pleurait la mort.

Alors qu'elle était prise de hoquets, Hermione sentit une main rassurante sur son épaule. Elle leva lentement la tête. Malgré sa vue brouillée de larmes, elle reconnut Harry. Il souriait tristement, ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux étaient ternes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte. »

La jeune femme le regarda, les yeux rougis par les larmes :

« Je… Je voulais savoir si… Ginny ? »

Harry soupira.

« Elle va bien. Elle s'occupe des blessés. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle se releva, chancelante et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia une deuxième fois. Sur le mur blanc cassé et moisi, sur ce mur, là, juste devant elle, était dessiné en couleur noire une tête de mort. Le dessin recouvrait le mur entier et contrastait avec les couleurs environnantes. Impossible de ne pas le voir, pourtant, Hermione ne l'avait pas directement remarqué.

« Est-ce qu'il y a… beaucoup de décès ? demanda-t-elle. »

Harry soupira derechef.

« Oui. Plus de la moitié du personnel, mais surtout, beaucoup de patients. »

La Gryffondor hocha la tête.

« Est-ce qu'on connaît la raison de ce massacre ? »

Harry baissa la tête et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Nous savons juste que c'est Voldemort, mais c'est insensé. Je veux dire, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à attaquer un hôpital ! C'est irrationnel, c'est… n'importe quoi… »

Les deux amis furent rejoints par Ron, qui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille d'Harry. Le rouquin adressa un faible sourire à Hermione et lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de s'éloigner, suivi de son ami.

Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. La magie noire avait rendu l'atmosphère rêche, dur. La respiration se faisait difficile, et les yeux picotaient à cause de l'air sec, où était-ce à cause du spectacle ? Un spectacle où le décor donnait l'irrésistible envie de vomir, ou de pleurer, et où les acteurs riaient sûrement, heureux de la qualité de leur acte, loin, très loin du plateau.

La Gryffondor se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Elle se retenait depuis trop longtemps.

Elle s'essuya la bouche à l'aide de sa manche après avoir vomi. Un goût acide, piquant, âcre et amer resta dans sa gorge. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle devait trouver Ginny, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, et elle devait aider, oui, aider les infirmières. La jeune femme n'était pas là pour faire du tourisme ou assister à l'exploit des Mangemorts.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'avança dans le couloir, en évitant toujours les objets qui jonchaient le sol. Hermione croisa Dumbledore qui lui fit un léger signe de main, puis les Professeurs Flitwick, Lamartine et Caréa. Mais aucune trace de Malfoy. Où avait-il bien pu passer ? La jeune femme haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Elle entra dans une chambre où la porte était ouverte. Il y avait deux infirmières auprès d'un jeune garçon qui pleurait dans son lit. L'une préparait des onguents, et l'autre essayait de calmer le petit.

« Du renfort de Sainte Mangouste arrive, dit l'une des infirmières. »

« Je sais, murmura sa collègue. »

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda Hermione. »

Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les deux femmes en uniforme se tournèrent brusquement vers elle.

« Oui, bien entendu. Allez dans la chambre 246, il y a trois patients qui attendent des soins. Vous connaissez certainement quelques sorts de guérison en tant qu'Auror je présume ? »

« Oui, répondit Hermione en se gardant de corriger l'infirmière. »

Sur ces mots, la Gryffondor sortit de la chambre et continua de parcourir le couloir. Les corridors avaient été un peu déblayés. Arrivée au bout du couloir, Hermione entendit des cris déchirants, désespérés, comme plaintifs. Elle se précipita, marchant peut-être sur des objets, des flacons, ou autre chose.

C'est là qu'elle l'aperçut. Elle avait reconnu sa voix.

« Malfoy, souffla-t-elle totalement tétanisée. »

Le blond était retenu par les bras par un homme de grande corpulence et par Ginny qui semblait d'ailleurs avoir du mal.

« Calme-toi, Malfoy ! supplia Ginny, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. »

« Non… souffla Draco, les yeux rougis par des larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. »

Il essaya encore de bouger, mais le grand homme le retint sans mal. Le blond fixait quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Une personne se trouvait à terre, une jeune femme ravissante dont les yeux étaient fermés.

Draco renifla, ses sanglots se faisaient toujours entendre. Hermione put apercevoir, sans surprise, la marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur le poignet droit du blond. La manche de sa chemise avait glissé en arrière, laissant entrevoir le tatouage sans difficulté.

« Non, murmura-t-il encore une fois. »

« Ça va aller, dit Ginny d'une petite voix. »

« La ferme ! cingla Draco en la regardant méchamment. »

La rousse se tut. Soudain, le blond se tourna vers Hermione qui regardait la scène du bout du couloir.

« Toi ! cracha-t-il. »

Ses yeux étaient comme fous. Non, c'était les yeux d'un homme malheureux, au bord du gouffre, les yeux d'un homme qui venait de perdre la chose la plus importante au monde pour lui. Draco Malfoy était déchiré.

« Malfoy, sanglota Hermione. »

Elle avait de la peine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger avait de la peine pour Draco Malfoy.

« C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! hurla le blond. »

Il se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise du grand homme et de Ginny et se précipita sur la Gryffondor pétrifiée.

« C'EST DE TA FAUTE ET CELLE DE TOUS CEUX QUI SONT COMME TOI ! »

Hermione crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Elle n'avait pas osé bouger. Heureusement pour elle, le grand homme avait rattrapé Malfoy par la taille au moment où il allait frapper la brune. Il se débattit un moment, désespéré, attristé, misérable.

« S'il n'y avait pas de Sang-de-Bourbes comme toi, rien de cela ne serait arrivé ! continua-t-il, une rage compréhensible dans sa voix. S'il n'y avait pas de Sang-de-Bourbes comme toi, les Mangemorts n'auraient aucune raison d'exister ! ASSASSIN ! »

Hermione éclata en sanglots sous les dernières paroles de Malfoy. Non… Elle n'avait tué personne, elle n'avait rien fait, elle n'avait… Ce n'était pas possible que le fait d'exister pouvait donner des envies de meurtres sauvages.

« Malfoy, sanglota-t-elle. Je t'en prie… »

« MEURTRIERE ! »

Ginny gifla le blond qui ne se calma pas pour autant. Il se débattait toujours. Dumbledore, Harry et Ron arrivèrent, sûrement alertés par les cris de Draco. Le brun et le roux se figèrent à la vue du spectacle et portèrent leur main à leur bouche. Une autre personne arriva en courant.

« Séverus, souffla Draco. »

La lueur de ses yeux et l'expression de son visage changèrent brusquement. La colère et la fureur remplacèrent la tristesse et le désespoir.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! cria-t-il. TU SAVAIS ! »

Le Professeur Rogue n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce.

« Tu savais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait attaquer cet hôpital ! continua-t-il. Mère… Mère est morte, Séverus ! Tu ne me l'as pas dit parce que tu savais, hein ! Tu savais que j'aurais voulu arrêter les Mangemorts parce que ma mère était là ! »

Draco recommençait à pleurer. Il laissait court à sa détresse et à sa colère par les mots et ne se débattait plus.

« Je le tuerai, claqua-t-il. »

Sa voix était froide, cinglante, une voix d'outre tombe.

« Calme-toi Draco, dit doucement Rogue, un peu chamboulé par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. »

« LA FERME ! »

Rogue se tut, obéissant aux paroles de son ancien élève. Hermione sentait que ses jambes n'allaient pas tenir son corps longtemps debout.

« Je le tuerai, tu peux me croire. Pour tout ce qu'il a fait. »

Sa voix semblait afficher une telle volonté de vengeance, c'était une certitude : Draco Malfoy n'était plus du côté du mal.

« L'expiation de Voldemort est proche. »

OooooO

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Hermione et une bonne dizaine d'Aurors se tenaient dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Hermione avait eu la permission d'assister à la réunion, ayant comme appartenue à l'Ordre du Phoenix dans son enfance, tout comme Ginny…

La pièce était très éclairée, les murs blancs comme la neige, et de longues tables se tenaient au milieu de la salle, des chaises posées ça et là contre les murs attendaient de servir à quelque chose.

« D'après les rapports des infirmières et donc de Ginny, commença Harry, les Mangemorts ont attaqué vers huit heures et demie du matin. Ils étaient huit : seulement deux ont été identifiés : Lestrange et Arlen. Ils sont morts tous les deux tués par Ginny. »

Malgré l'exploit de la rousse, cette dernière n'avait pas l'air fier.

« J'ai aussi appris qu'un des gardes a disparu. D'après une infirmière ils étaient initialement quatre. On peut donc en déduire qu'un des agents de sécurité était un mangemort et qu'il a permis aux sbires de Voldemort de s'infiltrer dans l'hôpital. Et aussi, il nous reste à coffrer Rogue, continua brusquement Harry. »

« Harry, commença Dumbledore, prêt à défendre le professeur de potions. »

« Non ! cingla le Survivant. »

Son visage était fermé, sans aucune autre expression que celle de la colère.

« Cette fois Professeur, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Séverus Rogue est un Mangemort et vous vous devez de l'accepter ! J'en ai marre que vous donniez votre confiance à n'importe qui ! Il faudrait apprendre à reconnaître ses torts, Professeur. Vous vous êtes aussi trompé pour Malfoy. Rogue et Malfoy maîtrisent parfaitement l'occlumancie, et vous le saviez ! »

Le vieux professeur ne répondit rien, fixant d'un regard indéchiffrable celui qu'il avait toujours protégé. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Harry savait voler de ses propres ailes. Il était capable de juger les gens mieux que lui.

« Donc, continua Harry, on coffre Rogue et Malfoy à Azkaban. »

A ces mots, le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond.

« Tu ne peux pas mettre Malfoy en prison, Harry ! dit-elle brusquement en se levant de sa chaise. »

Tout le monde haussa les sourcils.

« Pardon ? fit Ron abasourdi. »

Hermione se rassit tout aussi brutalement qu'elle s'était levée, confuse.

« Je veux dire, c'est sûr maintenant, il est de notre côté ! »

« Hermione, répondit Ron, Malfoy est un Mangemort. »

La Gryffondor prit un air énervé.

« Je le sais depuis longtemps, merci ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais ne releva pas. Dumbledore sembla soudainement se réveiller et dit :

« Ron, Harry, vous travaillez bien sur une affaire importante, non ? »

Le roux acquiesça de la tête lentement, en cherchant le regard du directeur.

« Il peut y avoir un lien… »

« Un lien ? Comment ça ? Quel lien pourrait-il y avoir avec des meurtres en série ? »

« Meurtres en série ? coupa Hermione en fronçant à son tour les sourcils. Je n'étais pas au courant… »

« La presse ne tient pas vraiment à médiatiser cette affaire. Et le monde magique s'y est intéressé depuis peu, expliqua Harry. »

« Raconte, le pressa Hermione. »

Harry hocha la tête puis dit :

« A peu près tous les quatre jours, depuis deux mois, une moldue se fait assassiner. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune trace de meurtre « à la moldue ». Et pour couronner le tout, les victimes sont toujours des femmes. »

« Tu veux dire qu'un sorcier est lié à tout ça ? demanda Hermione. »

« C'est presque une évidence… Un petit coup d'Avada Kedavra et hop ! répondit Ron. Mais je ne vois pas toujours pas le rapport avec l'attentat de l'hôpital… »

Dumbledore joignit ses mains, et son front se plissa.

« Voyons… Des moldues se font assassiner… Seuls les sorciers ont une baguette magique, ainsi que Firenze… Les moldues décèdent sous un coup fatal, l'Avada Kedavra, j'en suis persuadé… Seuls les mangemorts se permettent de l'utiliser, le contraire aurait été su. »

« Oui, coupa Ginny, mais avez-vous une idée de la motivation de ce serial killer ? »

Ginny, pensa Hermione, tu regardes trop de films…

« Une haine envers les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques ? proposa Ron. Tout le monde le sait, les mangemorts se peuvent pas les sentir… »

Le roux avait dit ça comme s'il parlait de la haine que portaient les Serpentards aux Gryffondors.

« Non, coupa Harry… C'est trop… Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais… Il y a autre chose… Voldemort n'ordonnerait pas à ses sbires une chose pareille. Je veux dire, c'est trop « scolaire », trop prévisible en somme. »

Harry, pensa Hermione, toi aussi tu regardes trop de films…

« Mais la question n'est pas là, reprit-il. Quel rapport avec l'attentat, Professeur ? »

« La sorcellerie pour l'instant, répondit Dumbledore. »

Alors que ses compagnons débattaient sur les deux affaires, Hermione se permit une petite déconnexion. Elle avait du mal à digérer les faits passés. Surtout celui en rapport avec Malfoy. Elle ne le savait pas si attaché à sa mère. Les années peuvent bien changer certaines personnes… Mais à ce point. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si Malfoy était devenu un ange, mais le fait restait qu'il était beaucoup plus émotif qu'avant, et ça, c'était presque inimaginable.

Malfoy senior était en prison… Peut-être une des raisons de l'attachement de Malfoy junior à sa génitrice ? Enfin, tout ça restait quand même subjectif.

A suivre…


End file.
